I Am Here For You
by Akina-Taisho
Summary: Kagome's perfect life comes crashing down when her boyfriend; InuYasha of 2 years begins abusing her several ways. He threatens to hurt her in ways she can't imagine if she tells anyone what is going in. Faking her relationship with InuYasha, Kagome falls into depression and her friends begin to notice. Who will rescue her when she feels her only way out is to kill herself? Enjoy!
1. Memories

**I Am Here For You**

**Rated: M(Mature)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the 'InuYasha' characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (However I do own the rights to the names that don't belong to the cast. Since this story is written based on the Modern Era, I do have my own characters that I will be placing in the story.)**

**Chapter One: Memories.**

It was raining outside as Kagome sat on her bed against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her arms which sat on her knees. Tears fell down her red cheeks. 'I still remember the day we met. It was perfect and so was he...I never would of imagined that day led to this...' She thought as she closed her chocolate brown eyes and remembered how it all began 2 years ago.

**Flashback**

It was the first day of High School. First day of being a sophomore for Kagome. She was the new girl in town having just moved to Tokyo with her mother, younger brother, and grandfather. Her shaking knees was proof alone she was nervous about starting at a new school with new people. Her raven black hair was in a high pony tail, she wore a blue skirt that went to her knees along with a yellow blouse, and white shirt underneath. Her black slip on shoes revealed her silver anklet that had a 'K' charm on it. Around her neck was silver chain to match the anklet with a charm that read 'Kagome' with a few pink beads before and after the charm which sat in the middle. 'Alright Kagome. Its just a new school, you're going to be fine.' She thought positively as she would walk through the school gates and see all the other student. A nauseated feeling suddenly appeared in the pit of her stomach. 'Just find the office...Just find the office...' Kagome thought as she saw the main entrance at last and slowly made her way through the crowd to get to the doors and finally got inside. She instantly paled seeing more student inside than out. Looking from left to right she saw the office on the right and carefully pushed her way through to get inside. Once in she shut the door and took in a deep breath to calm herself before walking to the secretary and smiled softly. "Excuse me?" Kagome spoke in a quiet voice.

The secretary stopped typing on the keyboard and looked up from her desk at Kagome. "May I help you?" The secretary asked in an annoyed voice. Kagome bit her lip nervously at her annoyed voice but just chalked it up to the fact it was the first day of school and was very busy getting things in order before the bell rang.

"M–My name is Kagome Higurashi...I–I'm the new student. My letter from the school said to come here to get my schedule for the year." Kagome told the secretary trying to keep her nervousness down. The secretary gave a curt nod as she turned around to the stack of 5 file cabinets behind her and opened up the 3rd one from the top and began shuffling through the folders which Kagome could only assume were the records of all the students in the school. After 3 minutes she pulled out the folder with Kagome's name on it and began flipping through all the forms that had previously been filled out and sent in by her mother. Towards the end the secretary pulled out a white sheet of paper and stood up closing the folder. She walked over to the copying machine and copied the paper, coming back she placed one copy in the folder and handed the other to Kagome. Putting the folder back in the respected draw of the cabinet she sat down once more.

"Your first class is in 10 minutes. I will call for someone who has all your classes to show you around for today." The secretary stated as her hand went for the phone on the desk. Just as she was about to dial a number, a student came rushing in to the office and up to the desk causing Kagome to move to the side in fear of being knocked over. She studied the male from the side. He had silver hair! And amber eyes! Then the most shocking feature, Dog ears on his head. Kagome was forced in to a state of confusion. "So nice to see you join us on the first day, Mr. Taishou. What can I help you with?" Asked the secretary.

"Lost my schedule. Need a new one before first period. I'm only here because my father forced me and my brother dragged me here...Plus...I don't need to get grounded from dad and detention from school for ditching." Came the male's irritated tone. Again the secretary went through the file cabinet and found the males name. Kagome glanced over out of curiosity. 'InuYasha?' She thought reading it before the secretary pulled out a white sheet, copied it and handed him one. The male now known as InuYasha was about to leave when the secretary stopped him with her hand up.

"Just a moment. Mr. Taishou. I was going to ask your brother, however you and our new student have the same schedule as well. Would you care to be her escort for the day? Show her around and to her classes?" Asked the secretary. InuYasha sighed as he turned to face Kagome now then instantly his irritation seemed to dissipate. Kagome looked down nervously as she held her schedule against her chest.

"Sure..." InuYasha seemed to be in a daze of Kagome but he shook it off and crossed his arms over his chest then looked to his schedule. "Well. Come on then. First class is History." InuYasha said as Kagome nodded and picked up her backpack and followed him out of the office. As they walked in silence InuYasha decided to be the one to break the ice. "I'm InuYasha Taishou." He introduced holding out his hand to her. "You got a name?" He added looking at her while walking.

Kagome nodded as she went to shake his hand with hers. "K–Kagome...Higurashi." She muttered nervously. InuYasha shook her hand then released and placed it back in his pocket.

"You don't talk much do you?" InuYasha asked as they reached their first class, he opened the door for her and she walked in seeing that it was partially empty made her feel somewhat better. InuYasha closed the door and stood beside her. "Well this is History, I'll see ya after class ends." He said then went to sit in the back of the room with a few of his friends. Kagome sighed as she calmed herself down by taking in a deep breath and releasing it then she found a desk by the window and sat down. Putting her bag on the hook of the desk she pulled out her pencil, pen, and notebook. Kagome looked over her schedule again. _"History 7:30am - 8:25am. Language Arts/Reading 8:30am - 9:25am, Study Hall 9:30am - 10:25am, Science 10:30am - 11:25am, Phys-Ed/Health 11:30am - 12:25pm, Lunch 12:30pm - 1:25pm, Math 1:30pm - 2:25pm, Home Ec 2:30pm - 3:25pm." _Kagome sighed. 8 hours of school was ridiculous but what could she do about it? Nothing. She put her paper away as more students began to come in and take their seats. Of course none of them failed to notice Kagome sitting by the window and wondered who she was.

"So that's the new girl? Kind'a cute man." Said one of InuYasha's friends.

"Back off, I saw her first Kouga." InuYasha said still staring at her.

"You are with Kikyou dude." Kouga said looking at him. InuYasha shrugged.

"So? I'm planning on leavin' her anyways. To clingy." InuYasha said. The bell ringing brought him out of this thoughts. Everyone took their seats as the teacher walked in and put down his briefcase and folders.

"Take your seats students. I am Mr. Hayashi. I will be your History teacher and your Study Hall advisor. So at 9:30am you will all be back in here with me. Lets begin with roll call shall we?" He said pulling out his planner and getting a pen. "You don't have to say here, I will just look around. Most of you are familiar from last year when I was your Science teacher. So...Lets see. The Taishou brothers? Yes good. Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta? Now...Kagura, Rin, Naraku, Kanna? Yes. Sango, Miroku, Yuka, Eri, Ayame? Finally...Akina, Kikyou, Rizu, Ryoko, Yoshimi, Yorukage, and Natsumi? Very good, all here." Said Mr. Hayashi as he would check off names then close the planner and place it in his briefcase. He suddenly looked up again and saw Kagome. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I recognize you. Are you new here?" He said walked over to her. Kagome only nodded. "Can you give me your name please?" Mr. Hayashi asked.

Kagome stood once more and bowed her head respectfully, she didn't know the rules at this school but in her old one she would bow before a teacher before speaking. "Higurashi, Kagome sir." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"May I see your schedule please, Kagome?" Mr. Hayashi asked. Kagome nodded as she walked over to him and handed him the schedule. He glanced over it and smiled with a nod. "Well, I will make sure the office has you added in the system by tomorrow. Kagome. Would you care to tell the class anything about yourself? No need to be shy, I did this with all the students last year." He asked with a cheery smile.

"Where are you from? How old are you? What types of things do you like to do?" Asked several students. Kagome hated this. She hated to speak in front of others, Kagome liked to keep to herself and not be the center of attention.

"I'm 16...I–I moved here from Okinawa with my family. I..like to write, draw...listen to music..." Kagome stuttered out.

"Well there will more time for questions in Study Hall class. Kagome you can return to your seat now." Said Mr. Hayashi. Kagome silently thanked God and returned to her seat rather quickly. As Mr. Hayashi began to talk about the year and what they would be covering, Kagome seemed to zone and look out the window. She felt the questioning stares from other students, she tried to ignore it but she couldn't. The class went by smoothly as finally the bell rang and InuYasha was at her desk waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded and gathered up her things walking with him out of the room now. "You'll get used to everything. You won't be the new girl forever." InuYasha told her in a calm voice putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome for the first time that day smiled nodding to him.

"On Inu baby!" Came a very high pitched female voice. InuYasha's ears flattened to his head as he stopped and turned to see who had called him. Kagome looked as well be just leaned on the lockers and waited for him. "You didn't meet me today." The female pouted some.

"I had to get a new copy of my schedule and then the secretary asked me to show the new girl around for today." InuYasha told her.

"Oh. I see." The female said in a very sudden change of her happy tone. "Anyway. Are you still coming over after school?" She asked.

"Yes Kikyou." InuYasha said rolling his eyes. Kagome could see he was irritated or annoyed with this female but she assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend so she stayed out of it and quiet. Kikyo suddenly pulled him in and kissed him deeply then released him and waved.

"See you later Inu baby." She called as she vanished in to the crowd of students. InuYasha sighed and started walking again. Kagome followed silently.

"A–Are you ok?" Kagome asked breaking the silence between them. He nodded and kept walking. After another minute they arrived at the next classroom. Kagome made herself known to the teacher right away so she wouldn't have a repeat of History class then she sat down in the back corner away from others. InuYasha went and sat on the windowsill quietly. The bell rang and the same as before with explaining the class for the year, the rules. Kagome knew it all already. Her mind stayed on InuYasha, wondering if he was ok. The bell rang at 10:25am and they all left once more. Only this time, Kagome didn't see InuYasha, he left with the others. 'He must of forgotten that he was supposed to be escorting me...Oh well.' Kagome thought as she gathered her things and returned to the room she was in first for Study Hall. As soon as she walked in she saw InuYasha with his friends at the back of the room, she decided not to say anything about forgetting her in the Language Arts/Reading class. Kagome took her seat from before and sighed putting her head down but lifted it once she sensed others around her.

"Hi! I'm Yoshimi Foxkith! And this is Natsumi Konishi, Rizu Haruko, Ryoko Kawata, Sango Taijiya, Akina Kobayashi, Eri Fujiaka, Yuka Matsuda, and Ayame Mizuno."Said Yoshimi now out of breath and taking a seat panting. The other girls giggled and smiled looking at Kagome.

"Its nice to meet you all." Kagome said with a small smile.

"We're hoping to all become friends!" Said Rizu happily clapping her hands together. Kagome smiled nodding, what could it honestly hurt. Kagome studied them all as they talked by themselves for the hour of Study Hall. Yoshimi had orange hair with green eyes. Natsumi had black hair and blue eyes. Rizu had black hair with light blue eyes. Ryoko had black hair and bright green eyes. Sango had black hair and brown eyes. Akina had black and purple hair with light blue eyes. Eri and Yuka both had black hair and brown eyes. And Ayame had orange hair with brown eyes. "Rin should be along soon. She had to meet with her older brother." Added in Sango. This day was turning out great. Towards the end Kagome had learned about the people in her class. Her 9 new friends helped her to understand who was who.

Kagome learned that InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were siblings. Kagura and Kanna were sisters. Kikyo was InuYasha's girlfriend. Kagura was Naraku's girlfriend. Ginta and Hakakku were brothers and best friends with Kouga. Yorukage was a watcher of everyone and always silent. Finally Miroku was a school pervert but his heart was set on Sango. It wasn't complicated but still a lot to understand on the first day. As the bell rang Kagome had gotten all of her friends phone numbers in her cell phone and hers in theirs. Afterwards they all headed to their Science class. An hour later is was Phys-Ed, in there it was explained that the second half of the year would be their health class. Lunch soon followed and that was promising indeed.

During lunch Kagome learned everyone sits in groups according to their level in high school. The groups were the geeks, the populars, the borings, and finally the normal people. Others just sat wherever. Kagome however got to sit with the labeled group of the Normals. She sat down with her tray of food and began to eat but was soon interrupted by InuYasha approaching her. "Kagome. Hi, sorry I kind'a abandoned you today. Had a lot on my mind." He apologized to her.

"Its alright, InuYasha. I made some friends and they have all helped me." Kagome smiled happily placing her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. However she wished she hadn't because like a cat to catnip, Kikyou rushed over to demand to remove her hand from InuYasha's shoulder.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" She yelled gathering the attention of almost everyone in the room. Kagome immediately removed her hand leaving Kikyou with a look of victory on her face as she linked her arm with InuYasha's and tried to pull him back to their table. InuYasha stood like a wall staring at his girlfriend. "What's the matter Inu baby?" Kikyou asked. InuYasha removed his arm from hers and stepped back.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Kikyou? Kagome wasn't doing anything wrong." InuYasha said now defending Kagome who had her head down. The last thing she wanted was to have enemies on the first day.

"You're my boyfriend, no one else is allowed to touch you..." Kikyou stuttered now. InuYasha glared at her.

"She is my friend. Its not like she was trying to kiss me." InuYasha argued back. Kikyou seemed to hate that answer and placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"If she tried she would have her ass kicked. No one touches what's mine." Kikyou said shooting a warning glare to Kagome.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore, Kikyou. You are nothing but mean and treating me like I'm your personal property. It's Kagome's first day, she's just trying to make friends and I am one of them. You are always doing this when I have female friends, even with the guys you get defensive and jealous because I'm not with you 24/7." InuYasha told her. Kikyou stepped back.

"B–But you are mine...You said so last night after we finished having–..." InuYasha cut her off with a hand.

"And there you go again talking about our sex life. I'm your boyfriend, not your property. There's a difference. I hate that I can't have friends because of you." InuYasha said pointing at her. Kikyou backed up with tears in her eyes now.

"W–What are you saying?..." Kikyou asked.

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be with you. It's over." InuYasha said to her in an emotionless tone then walked away leaving Kikyou standing in the middle of the cafeteria. InuYasha walked outside, not long after a few of his friends went after him. Kikyou glared at Kagome which forced her to freeze up with fear.

"This is your fault...Better watch your back Kagome...Because I will have revenge for you taking him from me..." Kikyou warned. As she was about to walk away Natsumi stood up and turned Kikyou around.

"You leave Kagome alone. She didn't take InuYasha away from you, he left you because you're a mean, spiteful, hateful, jealous, bitch." Natsumi said defending Kagome. Then Sango and Akina stood beside Kagome their arms crossed over their chests.

"Kagome doesn't need to watch her back. We have it for her." Sango said sternly. Akina nodded. Kikyou made a hmph noise and walked away from the table.

"You girls didn't have to do that..." Kagome said as she played with her food.

"Don't be silly Kagome. Kikyou has had that coming to her for a while. Besides...Its what friends do." Said Rizu as they all formed a circle and did a group hug. Kagome was speechless but happy. She knew everything was going to be just fine now. The day continued until last period at 2:30pm. Their Home Ec class. It was different things split in to sections. Cooking, Sewing, Childcare, and First Aid. First section was cooking. The teacher split them in to groups. Kagome was in a group of 4 with InuYasha, Yuka, Rizu, and Ginta. Their first assignment, make cookies. Kagome thankfully was a great cook and knew the perfect recipe right away. As the hour ticked away, the cookies had been made and were baking. The group was impressed and happy to be nearly done so fast. The rest of the groups were still mixing and preheating the ovens. Kagome noticed InuYasha looked pretty upset and she knew why.

"InuYasha...are you alright? I'm sorry about you and Kikyou. I feel like its my fault..." Kagome said looking down sadly.

"Its not your fault, Kagome. Kikyou and I have been over for a while. I just needed the right moment to do it. When she and I are alone she acts like the Kikyou I met...but when there is a crowd, I don't even know her anymore." InuYasha said with a half smile but he was still upset. Kagome and InuYasha talked for another 15 minutes before the ding on the over timer went off. Ginta was the first to the oven to turn it off and open the door. Yuka handed Ginta an oven mitt and took out the cookies as Rizu closed the oven door. Kagome and InuYasha were standing next to one another when Ginta lost his balance because the hot cookie sheet touched his harm. As he began to trip he bumped in to InuYasha who in turn fell forward and leaned in to catch himself but as he turned his head his and Kagome's lips met and they kissed. Kagome's face turned a bright red as this happened. A second later the kiss broke and InuYasha turned from her with a faint blush as well. Kagome went weak in the knees as she sank to the floor while Ginta put the hot tray down and smiled relieved that the cookies hadn't spilled.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Yuka asked bending over to check on Kagome. Rizu did the same.

"Y–Yeah, I'm ok. I just need a minute..." Kagome said as she grabbed the hall pass and rushed out of the room and to the bathroom on the corner. Once in the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water and tried to calm her pounding heart. It had been such a rush, a burning fire with butterflies to loop-de-loops in her stomach. Kagome grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her face to dry off then stared at herself in the mirror, her blush had lessened but was still there and very visible. "What are you doing Kagome?! The guy is only an hour of being single and here you are falling for him!" Kagome yelled thought she hadn't meant to. She thought she was thinking it but apparently not. Just as she had yelled it her two friends Yuka and Rizu walked in gasping.

"You like him, don't you Kagome?" Yuka teased some. Kagome held her head low with a sigh.

"I shouldn't be. I can't. I refuse...I can't do that. Kikyou already hates me...U–Us kissing was an accident..." Kagome forced herself to say. But was it? Sure the kiss was an accident but she didn't stop him, she didn't push him off immediately. She couldn't do this. InuYasha had been too nice to her for her to come in and take him away. She shook her head. No, she refused to get involved with him. Besides, he didn't like her like that anyway. Right? Kagome shook it off and sighed. She would just ignore it. "I'm fine. Lets go back for our grade on the cookies." Kagome said as she composed herself and then left the bathroom, returning to the classroom and sat down at her spot quietly. InuYasha tried to get her attention but she didn't respond. She couldn't talk to him right now. Everyone in the class saw that kiss, she was never going to live this one down. 'Please just let class end soon...' Kagome pleaded staring at the clock as the teacher was going around and tasting the cookies.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said again for the 100th time. Kagome refused to look at him. Ginta elbowed him in the side forcing him to look over.

"I think she is still embarrassed man...Give her some time to calm down then try to talk to her." Ginta suggested as the teacher reached their groups table and picked up one of the cookies, tasting it.

"These are remarkable! Group 3, A+ for you all." The teacher said cheerfully as she moved on to the next group. InuYasha nodded to Ginta's advice and decided to wait until after the last bell rang to talk to her. Finally after the longest 10 minutes ever it seemed the bell rang and they were done for the day. Kagome packed up her bag and took some of the cookies for her family then headed outside to begin her walk home. InuYasha quickly caught up to her.

"Kagome. Why were you ignoring me?" InuYasha asked her.

"Its nothing, InuYasha. I have to get home." Kagome said walking a bit faster now.

"Don't lie Kagome. Come on, I'll walk you home and we can talk about what happened." InuYasha offered still staying right beside her.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was an accident because Ginta was being clumsy...Wrong place, wrong time..." Kagome told him. InuYasha frowned some. "Just leave it alone InuYasha...Its...its not like it meant anything to either of us." Kagome said as she kept walking. InuYasha didn't want to make her mad at him but that's not how he felt about what happened.

"It meant something to me." He said just loud enough for her to hear. She froze and turned to face him slowly.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha marched right up to her and took her hand in his.

"It meant something to me, Kagome. I don't want to let this go. I want to explore it." InuYasha told her now. Kagome was shaking, this was just to much she backed away from him.

"InuYasha...I...can't. You can't. We can't do this. You...just broke up with Kikyou and she already hates me for it...We can't...be in a relationship. Its just to soon. For you and for me. You don't even know me..." Kagome argued with his statement. Of course she wanted it, but she couldn't. Not right now she couldn't.

"You are right. So I will get to know you. We can hang out, maybe go on some dates. Then will you consider it?" InuYasha asked. Kagome bit her lip but smiled softly and nodded. InuYasha smiled back and took her hand in his. "Now, can I walk you home?" InuYasha asked her.

"Yes you can InuYasha." Kagome said smiling now. And it was that moment that started it all for them. 6 months later they began a relationship together. Kagome didn't have a care in the world. Their relationship was perfect for two years. Together they kept their grades up, went on dates every Friday or Saturday. Kagome had 10 best friends who she wouldn't of traded for the world. And InuYasha, he was perfect in every way to her at least. Kagome never thought anything would go wrong. But she was sorely mistaken. Kagome had no idea just how bad senior year was going to be for her. Nothing could of ever prepared her for it.

**End Flashback**

Kagome had burst in to tears after remembering everything they shared in the two years. But something had happened to InuYasha, and the stinging on Kagome's left cheek was all she needed for confirmation. Kagome now had the incident replaying in her mind like a movie.

**Flashback**

It was only a week in to their Senior year of High School. InuYasha and Kagome had one class together and that didn't seem to sit well with InuYasha. During their lunch period InuYasha seemed to shy away from her, he even sat at the popular table with Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, and some of their other friends. In the middle of lunch, InuYasha left and so had Kikyou but Kagome hadn't noticed it until the bell rang. She shrugged with a heavy sigh and left the cafeteria to go to the bathroom. As she entered he heard faint moans and assumed it was someone having a little to much fun. She walked in and she instantly froze at the sight before her. In plain sight was Kikyou held up against the wall while InuYasha was shirtless and pants around his ankles having sex with Kikyou. Kagome put a hand over her mouth and found herself unable to move as she watched them finish.

"What do you want?" Kikyou smirked at Kagome. InuYasha huffed and faced her as he dressed himself.

"W–Why InuYasha?" Kagome found her voice.

"Because you refuse to. I waited 2 years. Never pushed it on you. I'm a guy, I need relief sometimes." InuYasha said as he cracked his back. Did he even care that he just cheated on her and is acting like its cool.

"You're my boyfriend and your cheating me with that whore!" Kagome yelled at him. InuYasha raised his hand and slapped her right across the face. Kagome put her hand to it and backed up. "H–How could you?" Kagome said as tears brimmed her eyes threatening to fall.

"I just did and if you say anything Kagome...I swear you'll regret it. Now you're going to sit in here until that mark fades, then your going to walk out of here and act like nothing happened and you're still happy with me. I'm still your boyfriend as far as everyone knows. Got it?" InuYasha demanded her. Kagome had learned over the two years they dated that InuYasha was a half-demon and in fear of her life she nodded. InuYasha left the bathroom first, then Kikyou. Kagome fell the floor crying her eyes out. InuYasha had just slapped her and if she told anyone she was the one who would be in trouble. Vowing to keep her mouth shut she placed some cold water on the slap mark and after 15 minutes it faded but the pain hadn't. Cleaning herself up and looking like nothing was wrong she put on the best fake smile she could and left the bathroom to go to class. Once school ended she took off in a run to get home. She threw herself on her bed after locking her door and cried for 2 hours.

**End Flashback**

'What do I do?' Kagome thought as she began to cry again. She didn't have a choice, if she told InuYasha would hurt her again. She had no way out. She was trapped. A bird in a cage.


	2. I'm Sorry

**I Am Here For You**

**Rated: M(Mature)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'InuYasha'. I do however own the characters; Yoshimi Foxkith, Rizu Haruko, Ryoko Kawata, Akina Kobayashi, Natsumi Konishi.( **RL Friends who wanted to be somewhere in the story.**)**

**Chapter Two.**

"Kagome! Time to get ready for school! InuYasha is here to pick you up. I'm sending him up." Yelled Kagome's mother. Kagome was still half asleep but the moment her mom mentioned InuYasha and coming up she was instantly up and making her bed. She had just gotten her clothes to get dressed when InuYasha walked in with a smile then it fell. "Hurry up wench. I got places to be." InuYasha demanded her. Kagome nodded as she went to leave the room. "Where are you going." He asked.

"Getting dressed." Kagome replied calmly. He shook his head and stood in front of the door.

"We've been together long enough for me to see you naked. So get going." InuYasha told her. Kagome bit her lip hesitating. "Was I unclear? Hurry up and get dressed." He demanded again. Kagome felt the tears form but she fought them back as she began to take off her clothes. Her body shook afraid he was going to do something while she was so venerable. InuYasha smirked as Kagome saw a bulge begin to form in his pants, she looked away as she went to put her bra on. InuYasha walked over and rubbed up her legs she flinched closing her eyes as his hands wandered her body now. "Things can go back to the way they were, Kagome...Just give me the one thing I want..." He whispered in her ear.

"No...I'm not ready." Kagome told him. She felt his anger rise as she then felt him moving his hand to her lower regions, she pushed his hand away. "Stop...please." She asked him.

"I'm tired of waiting. I want you. I can make you feel so good if you just give in to me..." InuYasha said as he moved close to her again, this time she was backed against her bed, her knees buckled as she fell on her bed. InuYasha smirked as he climbed over her and kissed her neck. Kagome tried to push him off, she was about to scream when he covered her mouth holding her hands above her head. "Scream and I will kill them all. Your family, your friends...I'm not going to rape you, Kagome. Just showing you what your missing." InuYasha told her as his hand moved in between her legs and spread them apart. Kagome cried wanting him to stop. He found a belt and tied her hands to the bed as he got on his knees and placed his head between her legs and began licking up and down her womanhood. Kagome flinched and tried to get free but InuYasha wouldn't have it. He stopped licking and instantly slipped in two fingers pumping them in and out of her womanhood quickly.

"Stop...please stop..." She pleaded through his hand over her mouth. He didn't of course. Kagome cried hard now. InuYasha got close to her face as he licked her cheek.

"Your getting wet...Do you like the way I make you feel, Kagome?" He asked her in a all to cool voice. Kagome shook her head which seemed to make him angrier, forcing his fingers to slam in to her now. "Who do you belong to? Say it...say my name..." He ordered her.

"Y–You...I belong to you..." She cried.

"Come on babe...everyone in the house is gone now. Scream it...Who do you belong to? I want you to enjoy this! I want you to cum for me!" He told her with a smirk still as he continued to finger her more and more.

"N–No!" Kagome denied him. InuYasha slapped her face again getting angry. Using that same hand he would begin to undo his pants and pull his erect member through pushing it closer to her womanhood.

"Do what I say or else..." He warned. Kagome's eyes widened as she nodded and began to moan for more, doing as he asked her too. "That's right...moan for me. Scream out my name...Tell me you want more..." He ordered her again.

"Mmhm, InuYasha! Yes...more please...harder...Oh god yes!" Kagome moaned out against her will, tears falling down her cheeks still. 'Stop...please just make it stop...' Kagome pleaded to God.

"Your wish is my command babe." He would slam his fingers in to her, harder and faster. Her juices squirting out. "Looks like your ready finally...cum for me. Cum for me and tell me who you belong to..." InuYasha ordered her.

"I–I won't...Why are you doing this?! Stop!" Kagome yelled crying hysterically now. InuYasha pushed his members to where his fingers were as Kagome gasped. "Stop...please stop! I'll do what you want...I'll do it..." Kagome begged him. InuYasha smirked and pulled back some as he kept fingering her. Kagome was in to much pain, she couldn't even feel the pleasure of what he was doing. But she knew he would know if she was lying about an orgasm so she instinctively leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Untie me...I won't fight back...I promise..." She asked him gently. InuYasha nodded as he kept fingering her while undoing the belt that held her arms up. True to her word she didn't fight him. Instead she reached her hand down to her clit and began to massage it.

"What a good little bitch you are...Are you ready to cum for me?" InuYasha asked.

"A–Almost...just a little more baby. I'm close..." Kagome moaned out acting like he wanted her too. Kagome would never cum for him with how rough he was being with her, she also knew he wanted her to cum. Closing her eyes as she felt dirty for it she massaged her clit to bring herself to orgasm. She hated this, having to masturbate to fulfil his wishes. Kagome massaged herself with two fingers until she felt that she would cum. "Ah...I'm gonna cum InuYasha! Don't stop!" She pleaded him, she hated herself.

"That's right...cum for me. Who do you belong to, Kagome..." He asked again as he started stroking his own member knowing it wouldn't take him long.

"You...I belong to you! Oh god I am cumming!" She screamed out as she came hard squirting all over his fingers. She panted hard as she watched him pull out his fingers and climb over her on his knees as he grunted a few times and came on her face and chest. He smirked as he got off as he went to clean himself up.

"Remember Kagome..." He warned.

"I know...don't say anything..." She said sitting up to clean herself off. Her lower regions were sore and bleeding from his claws. Kagome wiped her tears away and put on some make up to hide the slap marks. She put down her hair to hide the marks on her neck from his kisses. She stood and balanced herself limping a bit as she got dressed and waited for him in the room. InuYasha came out fully dressed with a satisfied smirk.

"Shall we head to school baby?" He asked. Kagome only nodded as she got in his car and put on her seatbelt. "This can be easy or hard for only you Kagome. Learn to obey and this runs easy. If you'd give in I wouldn't have to fuck Kikyou to get relief. We can go back to the way things were...Don't you want that?" InuYasha told her as he drove to their school.

"I can't. I won't have sex...I don't want to risk getting pregnant, InuYasha..." Kagome told him. She wished none of this had started. Sure she wanted things back to normal, she never wanted it to change. There was to much damage to fix any of it now.

"Is that all that's stopping you? Geeze Kags...I'll wear a condom." He reassured.

"Those can still fail...You have no way to fully protect me from such an outcome." Kagome argued with him.

"Fine, we do it the hard way then. One way or the other Kagome, I will get what I want from you...Now you will put on a smile, hold my hand and we will walk in to the school together until first class." He ordered her. Kagome nodded as InuYasha parked the car and Kagome unbuckled . Getting out of the car her usual smile was in place as she held his hand and they walked happily in to the school. Standing by the lockers she talked with her friends while InuYasha talked to his. Kagome hated keeping this a secret but she didn't have a choice. She needed a way out but everyone she knew also knew InuYasha and somewhere someone would bring it up and she would be screwed literally and then dead. The bell rang as InuYasha kissed Kagome on the lips and smacked her butt playfully as he went to his class. Kagome sighed as she waved and then walked to hers with her friends.

Kagome was sore all day, but she played it off that she did a split the wrong way and pulled a muscle. It was simple and easy, it was believable. None of her friends questioned anything with any of her excuses. Kagome hated it. She wished she could give them a sign that things were not okay but it would still lead to the same outcome. Once lunch period hit, Kagome didn't go to the cafeteria, she went to the bathroom on the far end of the school where no one would be and locked the door crying on the floor. "Why...Why me!" She cried out. Unknown to Kagome someone was outside the door and could hear her sobs. The figure heard nothing more and continued on. Kagome came out of the bathroom and wiped the tears as she went to lunch and sat with her friends and InuYasha.

"Your coming to my place tonight." He told her with an arm around her shoulders. She looked over to him.

"It's a school night, I can't." Kagome challenged. InuYasha glared at her quickly then he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Sure you can. I asked your mom this morning. We are having a big dinner at my place and my parents want you to come." InuYasha told her. Kagome sighed in defeat. She had never met his parents, maybe she could use this to get away from him.

"Ok, should I just meet you at your car after the bell then?" Kagome asked smiling as she snuggled against him.

"Yeah. See you at 3:40pm." InuYasha said as the lunch bell rang and he got up after kissing her and went to class. Kagome got up quickly and a pain shot through her, she fell back to her seat as someone walked beside her and offered a clawed hand to help her. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older brother.

"Can't find your feet today?" He asked simply as Kagome took his hand and stood up ignore the pain from her lower regions. 'I smell blood...She must be on her cycle.' Sesshoumaru deducted as he released Kagome's hand. "My parents will be thrilled to finally meet you." He added.

"Yeah, I bet. Thanks for the help." Kagome said as she rushed off to class. Sesshoumaru watched her closely.

'She has been crying...' He thought as he tried to figure out why. He continued to ponder this while he went to his next class. At the end of the day, Kagome met InuYasha at his car. He opened it and let her in, he sat beside her.

"Not a word, you understand. Only speak is spoken to." InuYasha ordered her. Kagome simply nodded and he drove to the Taishou home. It was more like a mansion to Kagome. She had never been to his house or met his parents. She was nervous about that and about why InuYasha suddenly wanted Kagome at his house. Arriving in the driveway Kagome got out of the car and saw his parents on the front door step. Sesshoumaru and Rin pulled in beside InuYasha's car. Kagome waved to them as she walked with InuYasha to the door. "Mom, dad. As promised, this is Kagome, my girlfriend." He introduced.

The female or InuYasha's mother instantly hugged her. Kagome smiled and hugged back then bowed to his father. "Hello Kagome. I am Tai and this is my wife Izayoi. We are InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin's parents." Spoke Tai returning the bow.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you. Your son likes to keep me all to himself." Kagome giggled. InuYasha chuckled too to play along.

"Come right inside. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Hopefully in that time we can learn some more about you Kagome." Said Izayoi. Kagome nodded and walked in with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru and Rin followed.

"You guys can talk to Kagome all you want after she and I finish our homework." InuYasha said pulling Kagome gently to the stairs.

"Ah! Such a good influence. Thank you for helping InuYasha keep in track in school." Tai praised Kagome. She bowed in thanks as InuYasha took her up the stairs out of sight. Kagome sighed after InuYasha let her go. Great, back to the old way now. InuYasha took her to a room on the right. Once in he shut and locked the door. Kagome looked around, the room was filled with pictures of him and Kikyou having sex or giving him some form of sexual pleasure. She forced herself not to throw up.

"Like what you see? Once you give in, you'll be up here too." InuYasha smirked as she lowered his pants and boxers. Kagome looked away. "Well." He said sitting on the bed, his erect member revealed.

"Well what?" Kagome asked looking out the window.

"Start sucking stupid." InuYasha demanded her.

"No way. Your parents are right downstairs. I won't disrespect them." Kagome said firmly. InuYasha grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down towards his member. Kagome turned her head.

"Do it or else..." InuYasha warned. Kagome groaned as she grabbed hold of it and started stroking it up and down, InuYasha pushed her head down on it forcing her to suck. He moaned softly bobbing her head on his member. Kagome felt herself begin to cry as she sucked him off. "Ah...that's right. Damn Kagome, your better at this that Kikyou...Oh yes..." InuYasha moaned to her. Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to stroke him as well.

'Will this ever stop...' Kagome asked as she felt his member begin to twitch. She tried to pull off before he came in her mouth but he forced her to stay there and swallow as he came hard in her mouth then released her head as she moved back.

"Swallow it." He ordered. Kagome's face paled as more tears fell when she forced herself to swallow. "Go clean up. Brush your teeth and get back in here." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and left the room after InuYasha dressed. Kagome went to the bathroom down the hall and locked herself in the room. Kagome instantly threw up from the taste of his cum, she coughed a few times and sat back. Her body couldn't take much more of this abuse. It was getting harder to hide. She heard a knock on the door as she tensed up. Getting to her feet she brushed her teeth quickly and opened the door a crack to see Rin.

"Hi Kagome. I came up to tell you and InuYasha that mom and dad want you downstairs to...Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked concerned.

"Y–yes, I'm fine. Must of been bad food at lunch." She laughed as she smiled to Rin.

Rin nodded to Kagome's answer then noticed the bruise on her neck. She didn't say anything but nodded and smiled. "Ok well hurry up and bring Inu down with you." Rin said cheerfully. Kagome nodded and shut the door, she flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. She entered InuYasha's room next.

"Rin said your parents want us downstairs." Kagome told him. He groaned and nodded as he grabbed her hand and walked down with her. Rin however went to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked.

"Come in." Came Sesshoumaru's voice from the other side of the door. Rin walked in and shut the door. "Rin? Whats wrong?" He asked looking up from his homework.

"I think someone is hurting Kagome." Rin blurted out. This instantly got Sesshoumaru's attention. "I heard her throwing up in the bathroom, so I went to check on her and when she opened the door I saw a really big bruise on her neck...To big to be an accident. I...feel like something is wrong." Rin addmitted.

"Are you sure what you saw was a bruise Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin nodded sadly. Sesshoumaru knew something felt wrong when he helped her at lunch. "I will speak to InuYasha. You are in most of Kagome's classes right?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin nodded again. "Watch her, follow her. See if she will open up." Sesshoumaru told Rin.

"Yes big brother." Rin said as she ran off to see what was going on downstairs. Sesshoumaru got up and followed downstairs.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said once he got down. InuYasha turned and faced him. "Can I talk to you a sec?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure. You good Kags?" InuYasha asked as he got up. Kagome nodded smiling. InuYasha kissed her forehead and went to talk to Sesshoumaru in the hall. "Whats up Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked.

"Are you aware Kagome has a bruise on her neck?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"No...why?" InuYasha asked. He damn well knew but he wouldn't admit to that.

"Rin said she saw a large bruise on her neck. Is someone harming Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I–I don't know. But I will figure it out. Thanks bro." InuYasha said as he went back in to the living room and sat beside Kagome. He glanced at her neck, it really was a big bruise. He hadn't realized how bad it was. At least his parents hadn't notices it. InuYasha's cell phone went off signaling a text message. Kagome peeked at the name. 'Kikyou.' She thought. "I gotta take off for a bit. I'll be back by dinner." InuYasha said as he got up and kissed Kagome then rushed out of the house, keys in hand.

"Kagome, want to come in my room with me until dinner?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled and nodded as she got up to follow her. Once in Rin's room, Kagome sat down in the desk chair and sighed. She knew where InuYasha was running off to. She was thankful too, now he couldn't hurt her."Kagome...Your bleeding." Rin pointed out worried now. Kagome looked down and saw what she was talking about.

"Oh haha. I completely forgot I was starting my cycle today." Kagome excused herself to clean up. She sighed, a few hours later InuYasha had returned and they ate dinner. Tai and Izayoi thanks Kagome and implored her to return soon. InuYasha drove her home, before she got out he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Start hiding it better. Rin and Sesshoumaru saw the bruise." He warned. Kagome nodded as he released her wrist and let her get out, once she did and shut the door InuYasha drove off. Kagome looked at her wrist. Great, claw marks...and she was bleeding again. Kagome went inside and took a hot bath, treated her injuries and went right to bed. By morning Kagome was thankful to find out that it was a national holiday and there was no school. She could relax finally and give some thought of how to get away from InuYasha. Kagome went downstairs to cook some breakfast, then she cleaned a bit, and sat on the couch to relax.

"What am I gonna do...everything leads to InuYasha finding out and me getting hurt...I have no way out..." Kagome sighed as she fell asleep on the couch. Kagome's day off was short lived when her friends all showed up to hang out. A banging on the door woke her, she got up scared it was InuYasha. Opening the door she breathed a sigh of relief to see it was just her friends. Kagome smiled and let them in. The rest of her day was spent with them and nothing raised an alarm except to Rin. She was still curious about the bruise. It was hidden now but she knew it was just make up covering it. Kagome was happy, she wished her life was more like this. Friends and school.

"Kagome, we are thinking about starting a band for the upcoming talent show." Said Sango excitedly.

"Really? That sounds awesome." Kagome said supporting their decision. They giggled as Kagome became confused. "What?" She asked.

"We want you to sing." Said Ayame smiling happily. Kagome blinked surprised.

"M–Me? Why me?" Kagome asked them. This could be bad if InuYasha didn't want her too, what would her excuse be for them. She was beginning to run out of excuses for them.

"Well, we all suck...So our choice was to choose you." Said Ryoko as they all laughed, even Kagome did.

"I'm no good at it girls..." Kagome said with a blush.

"Yes you are, we have heard you humming after gym class! You can't get out of it Kags! Please?!" Pleaded Eri now, they all pleaded he with folded hands. Kagome sighed and smiled.

"Oh alright!" Kagome gave in. They all cheered with a group hug.

"Good, I already got permission for us to use the music room!" Yoshimi announced excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes, this would be fun. She just hoped InuYasha wouldn't care about it. Kagome really did love music and she loved to sing, but she had stage fright. Kagome figured she would get over that because this could be her chance to express how she felt. Kagome was forbidden to talk about what was going on with InuYasha but he never said she could express her feelings in song, right? Kagome smiled, yes this was indeed a good thing.

It had been a few months now. The abuse with InuYasha continued but Kagome ignored it all with her band practices. She acted like nothing was wrong and true to her choice she expressed how she felt through song. The talent show was in a week. Kagome was scared though, InuYasha didn't know about her being in the band and she was worried what he would do if he found out. Kagome debated on telling him but how? Well, she was seeing him tonight so maybe that would be a good time to bring it up. "Kagome! Time to practice." Natsumi called to her from the stage. Kagome nodded and got on stage approaching the microphone. She signaled to their piano player which was Yuka who began playing the soft melody of the music Kagome was going to sing. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to forget the things InuYasha's had done to her.

"Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down..." Kagome sang out. She hadn't noticed InuYasha and his friends walking in to the music room. They all stopped and listened. InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest listening but was still furious.

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past." Kagome opened her eyes and saw InuYasha and his friends. She tensed up but remained calm and continued to sing, her eyes never leaving his figure.

[Chorus:]

"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away!" Kagome raised her voice louder than she thought she could while singing. She wanted him to hear her, and understand that she was hurting, that she wanted him gone.

"She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people call it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge..." Kagome's eyes seemed to glow a but while she sang. Her energy spiked and everyone who wasn't human noticed right away.

[Chorus:]

"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away." Kagome continued to sing. She removed the microphone and started to dance around while singing.

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past...

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away!" Kagome finished the song and heard clapping. She smiled and bowed to the audience. She was surprised to see InuYasha clapping as well, he looked rather amazed. Kagome blushed and looked back to the girls.

"Wow Kagome. See, we knew you could sing great." Rin cheered happily.

"Heh, thanks." Kagome said bowing her head.

"Take 10 girls. Kagome, one more song after the break and practice is over ok?" Akina said from the front row. Kagome nodded putting the mic back and sitting on the edge of the stage drinking her water bottle as InuYasha approached her.

"Hey babe." He said calmly. Kagome was worried what was going to happen.

"Hi." She said quietly looking away a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me you sang?" InuYasha asked. Kagome turned to face him blinking.

"I–I don't know. I didn't think you...would care." Kagome admitted to him. InuYasha grabbed the mic and handed it back to her.

"Again." He said stepping back as he sat down. Kagome blinked confused looking at the mic and him.

"What?" She asked.

"Sing again. Anything you want." He told her. All his friends were sitting in the first and second row now waiting. Even Sesshoumaru was standing in the back watching. Kagome stood up and tried to think of something to sing but she had no idea what to sing. Finally a song came to mind as she smiled nodding and stepped back to her spot to begin. She didn't need music for this one.

"You said you were over me.

You just stood there

And watched me

Falling apart

You didn't care

What it did to me

You never even

Thought twice

About breaking my heart..." Kagome began gentle as her eyes remained on InuYasha the whole time. She would get her message across no matter what.

"Didn't you get what you wanted?

Isn't she everything

You said I wasn't?" Kagome said as she prepared for the chorus lines.

"Are you over me now?

Tell me how does it feel

To be the one left without,

To lose something so real?

Now that your world's crashing down

Are you over me now?" Kagome sang out, she sang like she didn't have a tomorrow.

"I did what you told

Me I should do

I stopped wasting my tears

And moved on with my life

Now that you've seen me

With some one new,

That drives you crazy

Makes you hate me baby

Isn't that right?" Her voice was angelic to him. InuYasha knew what she was getting at and honestly he realized that he might have been to hard on Kagome.

"I hope it was worth it, (I hope it was worth it)

Sorry it hurts you baby,

But you deserve it..." That did it, InuYasha knew with that one bit that Kagome had sung she was directing this whole song to him.

"Are you over me now?

Tell me how does it feel

To be the one left without

To lose something so real?

Now that your world's crashing down,

Are you over me now?..." Kagome sang as she got to her knees and looked right at him, she knew no one else was paying attention. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru in the back was watching her actions and energy levels very closely.

"Now that I'm over you

Now that she's through with you

Are you over me now? Are you over me?...Are you over me? Are you over me now?" Kagome sang quieter now.

"Are you over me now, oh no. Are you over me now?!

Tell me how does it feel

To be the one left without

To lose something so real?

Now that your world's crashing down

Are you over me now? Are you over me?" Kagome sang as she finished and put the mic back during the uproar of applause from his and her own friends. InuYasha let his ears flatten to his head. He knew he screwed up, her singing that song made him realize how much he had hurt her, how bad he was to her. He had to fix this, he had too. Sesshoumaru was standing in shock. He couldn't believe the power he just sensed coming from Kagome.

'I need to speak to father about this...' He thought as he pulled out his cell phone and called his father at work to discuss it. He watched Kagome from the music room door windows while he talked to his father. About 20 minutes later he sighed with a nod. "Father, if this is correct..." Sesshoumaru began. He nodded again and hung up placing the phone in his pocket now. Just as practice ended the bell rang and they went to their classes. InuYasha let Kagome leave with her friends as he stood there deep in thought.

'I need to win her back...' InuYasha thought as he started walking to class, while doing so he pulled out his cell phone and started a text to Kagome.

'_**Hey, meet me by my car after school. I want to talk to you. -Inu'**_ With that he sent it and went to class.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate as she pulled it out keeping it at her side and read it quickly, glancing up to check that the teacher wasn't watching she replied;

'_**Ok...See you then... -Kaggy' **_She pressed send and put the phone away before she got caught. Now she was worried, what could he have to talk to her about? Kagome focused on her class and let the day pass normally. When the last bell rang at 3:25pm, Kagome packed her things and said goodbye to her friends as she hurried to InuYasha's car to wait for him. She knew he didn't like to wait. Usually he was waiting for her but today she got there first. Kagome waited on the rock wall for about 10 minutes, she thought he would of been there by now. Pulling out her phone she began to text him;

'_**I'm at your car waiting...where r u?**_ _**-Kaggy' **_Sending it she heard a noise and looked around. "InuYasha?" She called. Surprising her it was Naraku. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled. "You startled me, Naraku..." She said to him.

"My apologies dear. What are you doing out here alone?" He asked in creepy tone. Kagome noticed but didn't give it away that she had.

"Just waiting for my boyfriend, he is on his way now..." Kagome told Naraku. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was waiting for Kagura but she never shows up on time...Guess I'll have to spend it with you..." Naraku said as he advanced towards Kagome, just as he was about to put his arm on her InuYasha pulled her against him.

"You'll have to spend it alone. Kagome and I have plans. Get in Kagome." InuYasha said as he unlocked the door for her. Kagome climbed in quickly and shut the door. Naraku glanced towards her with a smirk then walked away from the car. InuYasha got in and started it up. "Are you ok?" He asked putting his seatbelt on.

"Y–yeah, his eyes...they scared me." Kagome said as she buckled her own and sat back trying to relax.

"Try to keep away from him. He's bad news, Kags." InuYasha told her. Kagome looked over surprised at his words. Was he...protecting her? Kagome ignored it as she saw InuYasha drive away.

"So...you...wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked a little apprehensive to ask. He looked over to her then back to the road.

"Yeah. Your song today...Is that how you truly feel about me?" InuYasha asked calmly. He wasn't mad? Kagome looked out the window.

"If I tell you the truth are you gonna hit me?..." Kagome asked. InuYasha already knew the truth just from her answer but he shook his head at her. "Yeah, it is...How do you expect me to feel after the last 7 months...You didn't think I still loved you...did you?" Kagome asked looking over to him.

"I don't blame you." InuYasha said as he stopped the car at her house. Kagome unbuckled and went to get out but InuYasha grabbed her hand, not hard though. "Wait..." He asked. Kagome looked at him, sadness lingered there. He could sense fear too, he instantly let go. "I'm sorry..." He bowed his head to her. Kagome looked back to him.

"Sorry?..." She said.

"I'm sorry! For everything...cheating..abusing..assaulting...forci ng...everything. I'm sorry...I lost it when you wouldn't have sex with me...I never should of forced you...I never should of hurt you...I'm sorry." InuYasha told her. Kagome stared in to his eyes, did she trust his words? Was it another lie.

"How can I trust you, InuYasha...you've hurt me...You forced me to stay silent...I sing to let it out. No one notices how badly I am hurting but singing lets me get it out so I don't lose it..." Kagome told him getting back in the car now and shutting the door.

"Give me one chance...I will prove I am sorry. We'll get things back to how they used to be...Please...Kagome, one chance..." InuYasha pleaded her. Kagome sighed not knowing what to do.

"I need to think InuYasha. Give me a night to think it over. Pick me up tomorrow for school and I will give you my answer..." Kagome said. InuYasha nodded as he leaned over and kissed her softly. Kagome closed her eyes and got out of the car. She waved to him and then walked in to her house. InuYasha sighed then drove off. Kagome was silent all night, she ate, took a bath and got in to bed. Her mind was beyond confused. She didn't know what to do. Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep with hope she would have an answer by morning.


	3. Taken

**I Am Here For You**

**Rated: M(Mature)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'InuYasha'. I do however own the characters; Yoshimi Foxkith, Rizu Haruko, Ryoko Kawata, Akina Kobayashi, Natsumi Konishi.( **RL Friends who wanted to be somewhere in the story.**)**

**Chapter Three.**

"Ugh!" Said a frustrated Kagome as she threw on a pair of jeans, her black slip on flats and a purple 3/4 sleeve shirt. Throwing her hair up in to a messy bun she rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put on some black eye liner and very light purple eye shadow. Running down the stairs she grabbed a piece of toast and a juice box, and her backpack as she got in to InuYasha's car. She panted heavily as she sat back trying to catch her breath. He forced himself not to laugh. "Shut up. I forgot to set my alarm." She panted as she took a few deep breaths to calm her heart rate and breathing.

"No rush. School is 10 minute drive. You had time babe." InuYasha told her as he kissed her cheek. Kagome finally calmed down and began to eat her toast and drink her apple juice while InuYasha drove. Kagome heard a beeping noise, she blinked and checked her phone. Sighing she threw her head back with aggravation. "Whats wrong?" InuYasha asked seeing her so flustered.

"I forgot to charge my phone too...my battery is dying." Kagome sighed. InuYasha dug through his center console and pulling out an adaptor and car charger, he plugged it in and handed the charging wire to her. Kagome smiled wide as she plugged in her phone and the beeping stopped. "Thank you..." She said as her anger dissipated.

"No problem." He said as they pulled in to the school parking lot and put it in park but left it on so she could charge her phone. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on the head rest. InuYasha turned to face her. "Did you give any thought to what I said?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded as she looked over to him with a serious face now. "You have to understand here and now InuYasha, that you really hurt me. Physically...and emotionally. You forced me to do things I didn't want to do and no matter how I pleaded you would stop. You continuously left me to go have sex with Kikyou, and forced me to stay silent or you would hurt me..." Kagome stopped to take in a breath before she worked herself up.

InuYasha stayed silent waiting for her to finish, his eyes were hopeful that he hadn't done to much damage to fix things with her. "I can't forget the things you did or said..." She began again, his ears flattened waiting still. It certainly wasn't sounding good. "I will forgive you. And give you one more chance. But you have to earn my trust back, and my love." Kagome said holding up a finger as she saw him smile and get excited. "And if you ever cheat on me, or hurt me again InuYasha I swear on my father's grave I will tell your parents everything you have done to me..." Kagome warned him. She knew it was a risk but if he was seriously sorry for all he did he would agree and understand.

"I promise I will never lay a finger on you again. And I won't force you to do anything you aren't ready to do...I promise I will make things right between us again." InuYasha vowed with a hand on his heart and his other hand holding hers. Kagome smiled as she nodded and they leaned in to one another to kiss. They broke the kiss as other students began to pull in and park their cars. InuYasha and Kagome stepped out and held hands walking in to the school together. InuYasha and Kagome stood at her first classroom near the lockers talking as Kikyou walked up and put her arms around InuYasha lovingly. Kagome looked down. Kikyou smirked but InuYasha's actions had them both surprised. "Get off me, Kikyou." He told her as he removed her arms and held Kagome close to him.

Kikyou gasped and grew angry with him. "Hey we do this every morning before first period." Kikyou told him.

"Not anymore. I'm done with that Kikyou. I almost lost Kagome once, I won't lose her again. Leave us alone." InuYasha told her. Kikyou huffed and walked off as InuYasha smiled at Kagome. "I told you I was serious." He said. First bell rang as he kissed her deeply then rushed off to his class before he got in trouble. Kagome blushed and walked in to class as the door shut. An hour passed as Kagome went to her next class, InuYasha was already waiting for her at her classroom door smiling.

"How was Math babe?" Kagome asked him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

He shrugged. "Sucked. Wish you were in my classes again. How was your class?" He asked her.

"Uncomfortable..." Kagome sighed leaning in to his chest. InuYasha looked down at her.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked getting a little protective now. Just as he had asked, Naraku walked by holding Kagura against him but his eyes were on Kagome. "He didn't touch you did he?" InuYasha asked growling a bit.

"No. His eyes. I can feel him when he stares at me. I don't like his eyes..." Kagome said shaking a bit, it had scared her. She didn't like Naraku getting so close to her yesterday, and she hated it even more that she had more classes with Naraku than with InuYasha.

"Maybe we should go to the office and get you switched in to some of my classes. I don't like him around you when I'm not..." InuYasha said. Kagome sighed.

"They won't switch our classes this far in the year babe...I'll just keep my distance from him. I doubt he'll do anything in class." Kagome said.

"That is true...And that gives me an idea." InuYasha said as he pulled out his phone and called Sesshoumaru, **"Hey. Meet me by the History room in C hall. I need a favor, bring Rin while your at it." **A second later he hung up and put his phone away.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"You'll see." He said as Sesshoumaru and Rin walked up. Kagome and Rin hugged smiling as Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and InuYasha talk.

"What's all this about?" Rin asked looking to Kagome who only shrugged.

"You think Naraku will go after Kagome if she is alone?" Sesshoumaru questioned. InuYasha nodded. "He has a girlfriend, why would he want yours?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yesterday Kagome was waiting for me at my car, I got held up and was late to meet her. Naraku tried to advance on her, I showed up and he backed off but Kagome says whenever she and him have a class together all he does is stare at her and it makes her uncomfortable...So can you help me or not?" InuYasha asked.

"Fine. I will keep an eye on her. Lets talk to Rin and Kagome first so there is a back up plan if anything does happen." Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. We'll talk at lunch in 3 hours..." InuYasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded and returned to go to his own class.

"So what's going on now?" Rin asked. InuYasha explained to them both his idea. They agreed as the bell rang and went to class. "I guess this is his way of protecting you." Rin said as they entered their class. Classes went smoothly until lunch where InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin sat with Kagome and they discussed a plan.

"Ok so Sesshoumaru and I watch Kagome when she is in a class with us. What happens when none of us have class with her?" Rin asked.

"I don't think Naraku will make a move in class...Its while I'm alone he would try. Like if I'm going to the bathroom or switching classes." Kagome pointed out.

"Try not to go to the bathroom unless someone is around. Go between classes when one of us is with you..." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"I guess I can try...And if anything goes wrong..." Kagome asked fearing the worst now.

"Scream. One of us will hear it." Sesshoumaru said. They all nodded have their plan in place. The group ate their lunch in peace, then Kagome talked with her other friends for a while about the talent show this Friday. After lunch InuYasha walked Kagome to class and then went to his own. Kagome got in the classroom quickly and sat down towards the front this time. She pulled out her materials and waited for the teacher. Her luck couldn't of been worse as Naraku walked in and sat in the back. Kagome didn't look at him once but he approached her and knelt at her desk.

"Hey Kagome." He greeted.

"Hi." Kagome said as she pulled out her phone and began to text InuYasha in hopes Naraku would leave her alone. No such luck.

"I'm having a party on Friday after the talent show, why don't you come?" He said invitingly.

"No thanks. InuYasha and I have a date." Kagome said texting still. Naraku took her phone out of her hands and put it behind him. "Hey! Give it back!" Kagome demanded. Naraku got close to her with a hatred in his eyes.

"I don't care what you and that mutt are doing. I'm the type of guy who gets what he wants. And I want you...I will have you. I always have a way of getting what I want, Kagome...I will have you. He can't protect you all the time..." Naraku whispered as he licked her cheek and returned to the back of the classroom leaving Kagome panicked and scared now. She reached for her phone beginning a text. "Don't even think about it, Kagome. You text InuYasha and I will make sure you never see him again..." Naraku warned. Kagome put her phone away as the bell rang and the class came in and sat down. In her class was Rin who sat across from her two desks over. She noticed Kagome looked worried and scared. Rin glanced back quickly at Naraku who was smirking at Kagome from behind. Rin knew something was wrong.

Rin waited until the teacher was writing things on the blackboard before she pulled out her phone and texted Sesshoumaru;

'_**I think Naraku said something that got to Kags. I walked in to class and she looked very scared and worried. I looked at Naraku and he was smirking at her from behind... -Rin'**_ She pressed send and put her phone away. Meanwhile in Sesshoumaru's class, he was sitting next to InuYasha when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the text from Rin. InuYasha looked over and Sesshoumaru gave a nod as he then showed InuYasha the text which sent him in to anger.

"We have to do something...I need to know what he said..." InuYasha whispered. Sesshoumaru looked around quickly then in a second he would punch InuYasha in the stomach causing him to cough hysterically. The ruckus forced the teacher to walk over.

"Is there a problem you two?" She said.

"My brother is having trouble breathing. May I take him to the nurse for his inhaler?" Sesshoumaru asked. The teacher nodded giving them a hall pass. Sesshoumaru helped InuYasha out of the room, once out of sight InuYasha punched him back

"Asshole...Text Rin and tell her to tell Kagome to act sick and go to the nurse." InuYasha said as they stayed hidden on the corner of where Kagome would walk out. Sesshoumaru whipped out his cell and texted Rin the instructions.

Rin checked her phone and then prepared a text to Kagome while Naraku wasn't looking;

'_**Don't reply or make it to obvious but InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are waiting outside the room for you. I told them something wasn't right. They say to act like your sick and need to go to the nurse's office.' **_Pushing send Ring watched as Kagome read the message and looked over shaking her head no to the idea.

'_**I can't Rin...What Naraku said...I can't do it.' **_Kagome replied and then looked forward again. Rin frowned.

'_**Kags, you're my best friend. I don't care what that dick said to you. We won't let him hurt you...Please...Don't hide or try to do this yourself...let us help.' **_Rin texted to her. Kagome read the message and nearly cried. She gave in and nodded. Putting her head down she made herself sweat a bit and by holding her break she made her face a pale color when she sat up the teacher looked right at her with concern.

"Miss. Higurashi? Are you alright?" Asked the teacher. Kagome weakly shook her head. "Why don't you go to the nurse. I will have a classmate get the rest of the work for you." Kagome nodded as she accepted the pass and went to the hallway, once she was out of sight she saw InuYasha and Sesshoumaru behind the corner.

"Babe?" InuYasha said. Kagome ran right in to his arms and cried. He patted her back and growled. "What did he say to you..." InuYasha asked. Kagome told them everything that happened when she got in to the class. By then end of it Sesshoumaru had to restrain InuYasha from charging in after Naraku. "I'll kill him..." InuYasha growled as his eyes flashed red.

"Attacking him isn't going to help...We have to act like we don't know what happened so Naraku will believe Kagome didn't tell us. Calm down. InuYasha, why don't you take Kagome to the nurse to lay down. I will return to class and tell the teacher you passed out." Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha calmed down and nodded. He held Kagome's hand and led her to the nurse. After taking her temperature and giving her a few pain killers, Kagome laid down and InuYasha sat in the chair beside her.

"What are we gonna do...He's never going to stop..." Kagome said as tears welled up in her eyes again. InuYasha kissed her forehead and moved her hair aside.

"We'll figure it out...I won't let him have you..." InuYasha assured her. Kagome nodded as she laid there the rest of the school day. When the final bell rang, Rin and Sesshoumaru went to the nurse's office right away in time to see Kagome and InuYasha getting ready to leave.

Rin hugged Kagome tightly and smiled. "Are you ok..." Rin asked. Kagome nodded as she picked up her bag that Rin was holding from class when she left 'sick'.

"Rin, told them what you told me." Sesshoumaru said as he kept glancing out the door to check for Naraku.

"Naraku knows Kagome told. As I walked by him when I left class he was talking to his buds about getting her when they least expect it..." Rin said. Fear took over Kagome's face as InuYasha held her against him.

"The only time he can get her is when she is alone...so...when she's home..." InuYasha said as his rage began to build again. Rin bit her lip as she interjected his anger.

"What if she isn't alone at home?..." Rin offered. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both looked at her now.

"Rin. No...Its too dangerous..." Kagome said looking at her already knowing what she was thinking.

"You are my best friend...we have to keep you safe until this gets sorted out..." Rin argued back.

"You aren't doing this alone, Kagome. You don't have a choice. We are helping." Said Rizu as her and the other girls came in smiling, their arms linked over one another's shoulders. Kagome left InuYasha's arms and hugged them all including Rin.

"Will someone please inform us what is going on?" Sesshoumaru and InuYasha said in unison.

"Since you two can't stay at Kagome's over night...We are all going to take turns staying with her. Or find a way that one of us can move in and keep Kagome safe." Akina spoke up now. The girls giggled happily.

"Yeah, her mom loves us so I'm sure she won't say no..." Yoshimi piped up.

"And if Naraku decided to attack anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked looking for flaws in this apparent thrown together idea of theirs.

"Not all of us are mortal, Sesshoumaru." Ayami grinned some looking to some of the other girls.

"I think we should move this conversation to a safer location, say my house at 5pm? Rizu care to come home with me since you live closer?" Kagome asked. Rizu nodded happily.

"Alright, we'll meet at 5pm. You two will be alright walking home?" InuYasha asked concerned for Kagome and now her friends who were involving themselves. With that agreed upon they all dispersed and went their separate ways home. Kagome and Rizu made it to Kagome's house in 20 minutes and her mom was fine with Rizu staying a few nights in order to prepare for the talent show. Around 5:10, everyone else showed up and they gathered in Kagome's room to talk. InuYasha was about to begin when Kagome held him up as she lit an incense then placed two dragon pendants on the window and then the door. Kagome closed her eyes and spread her arms out with palms up.

"Gods and Goddesses of the realm in which we reside, I ask that you grant this space with your protection so that unwanted ears won't hear what they aren't supposed to. By the powers of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water with harm to none as I will it so shall it be." Kagome opened her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest closing her fists up. "This spell is sealed." Kagome said. She lowered her arms and plopped down on the bed after losing her balance.

"I just felt a strong aura surround this room...Kagome, what did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked as InuYasha helped her up.

"I have been studying witchcraft for a few years now. I can do a few basic spells, but protection spells are my best. This is so Naraku if he is around can't hear what we are talking about." Kagome said as she smiled some sitting up straight.

"That...is so cool!" Akina burst out clapping. The rest of the girls laughed as Sesshoumaru calmed them down so they could get serious.

"Well to start...My mom said Rizu can stay until the talent show. So we have 4 days there, then after we will have to come up with another way to have someone be here..." Kagome started.

"Yes, but what about at school, even with the plan we created Naraku got to you." InuYasha pointed out. Natsume stood up as she looked at them all.

"This is simple guys. Now that we know Kagome is in danger, one of us is always in Kagome's classes. In between she has InuYasha. During the bathroom issue, whoever is in her class at the time will watch Naraku so he doesn't leave to go after Kagome. And at lunch we are all together." Natsumi said.

"One way or the other, Kagome will never be alone. Naraku won't have a chance to get close to her." Eri chimed in now.

"Yeah, and we all have one another's phone numbers. If anything goes wrong, everyone will now about it and we can get to Kagome before anything happens." Yuka added as her and Eri high-fived one another. Kagome smiled listening to them all talk, how did she get so lucky to have amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Kagome knew InuYasha was still on thin ice with her from all that happened before but this situation alone proved he was serious about her.

"So its settled then." Sesshoumaru said. The rest of their time was spent talking and laughing with one another. Around 9:30pm they all left except Rizu. InuYasha was last to leave as he stood with Kagome outside by the front door. She was in his arms and laying her head on his chest.

"Kags, I'm really worried that this isn't going to be enough to keep you safe." InuYasha told her in a serious tone.

"I know, but we have to try Inu...There isn't much else we can do." Kagome sighed closing her eyes. InuYasha rubbed her back a little before Kagome's mom opened the door telling her it was time to come in for the night. InuYasha kissed her lips softly as he got in his car and left as Kagome went in the house and back upstairs to hang with Rizu. They talked about the talent show and different things then finally fell asleep. Four days had passed, it was time for the talent show. A lot of people backed out which left more room for the other performers. Kagome and the rest of the girls were on last. InuYasha sat in middle row to get a good view of Kagome, his friends were scattered around the room watching for Naraku. Kagome, Rin, Yuka, Sango, and Rizu all took the stage when is was there turn to perform. Everyone went to their respected instruments as Kagome took to the mic and closed her eyes to calm her stage fright.

As the music began she opened her eyes and looked right at InuYasha as she smiled and began to sing.

"There's somethin' 'bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

you walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah..." Kagome sang with a wide smile. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off her.

"We're drivin' down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool

Run your hands through your hair

Absent mindedly makin' me want you...

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

Fearless." Kagome sang, the crowd began to clap softly while she continued on.

"So baby drive slow

'til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now capture it, remember it." She took a small breath and began again at the chorus.

"Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

Fearless..." Kagome sang as she stepped towards the edge of the stage looking at only InuYasha.

"Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake

I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss,

It's flawless,

Really something,

It's fearless..." Kagome hummed a bit as she paused and continued to sing.

"Oh yeah

Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

Fearless...

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

Fearless...

Oh-oh

It's Fearless..." Kagome finished as the crowd up roared in applause, students and teachers rising from their seats clapping. Kagome bowed with her friends as they smiled laughing then walked off stage. InuYasha met Kagome backstage and pulled her in to a deep kiss.

"That was amazing, Kagome." He told her as the principal came on stage to announce the winners of the talent show.

"Thanks...I was nervous as hell." Kagome said as she peeked on to stage and looked out on the crowd. "Inu...Was Naraku in the crowd before?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?" InuYasha asked.

"Because he isn't there anymore...His seat is empty, Kagura and Kanna are there but he is gone." Kagome said as InuYasha looked around.

"Damn! He has to be lurking somewhere." InuYasha cursed punching the wall to his left leaving a small dent.

"And the winners of this years talent show are...The Shards of light!" The principal announced. Kagome and the girls screamed for joy as they ran out on stage to accept the award. InuYasha had already called Kouga, Yorukage, Ginta, and Hakakku to start searching while he watched Kagome from behind the curtain.

'I don't like this...I don't like this at all...' InuYasha mumbled. Suddenly the lights went out leaving everyone in the dark. A few screams were heard. InuYasha rushed out on the stage looking for Kagome. When the lights came back on by the stage operator InuYasha noticed the girls were gone. Sesshoumaru jumped on stage. They looked at one another. "Naraku!" They yelled. Rounding up all their friends, they began the search for the girls. No one knew Naraku's plan but all they needed to know was that is wasn't good at all.


	4. Getting Through It

**I Am Here For You**

**Rated: M(Mature)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'InuYasha'. I do however own the characters; Yoshimi Foxkith, Rizu Haruko, Ryoko Kawata, Akina Kobayashi, Natsumi Konishi.( **RL Friends who wanted to be somewhere in the story.**)** **Also should mention that all the songs that 'Kagome' sings through-out the story do not belong to me. They belong to their respected artists.**

**Chapter Four.**

Kagome awoke to someone shaking her softly, she jumped up and back but calmed down when she saw that it was only Natsumi. Kagome's eyes focused on the surroundings as she saw that all of them were with her. "What happened?" Kagome asked as she held her head in pain.

"We went on stage to accept the prize for winning the talent show and the lights went out. Someone grabbed us...We all woke up here..." Ryoko told her. It didn't take long for Kagome to realize this was all Naraku's doing. The girls huddled together watching everything around them. Kagome saw a shadowed figure against the wall.

"I know its you Naraku. Come out and show yourself!" Kagome demanded as she stood up. Kagome looked around and realized they weren't in a room, they were in basement. Locked behind a metal gate.

"So observant. I'm glad you're awake now the fun can start." Naraku's dark voice echoed through the basement as he revealed himself to the girls. Kagome backed up and stood with her friends.

"Leave us alone!" Cried Akina. Kagome gave them a assuring smile, she would protect them. They had done so much for her already. Kagome's brown eyes narrowed to Naraku.

"I only want Kagome...She cooperates and you all leave safely. If not, I start abusing you all." Naraku said as he opened the metal gate and held out his hand to Kagome. She remained still glaring at him.

"Not on your life. I'd rather die then let you hurt them." Kagome said angrily. In a flash Naraku grabbed Sango and began to choke her. Sango coughed trying to make him stop.

"Well Kagome? Are you going to watch me kill them all?" Naraku smirked. Kagome panicked, now what did she do?

"Stop..." Kagome said putting her head down now. Naraku let up so Sango could breathe now. "If I cooperate, you let them go?" Kagome asked looking at him now.

"Yes." Naraku replied with a grin. Kagome nodded at him.

"Let them go first." Kagome ordered him. Naraku walked over and grabbed Kagome around the waist as he opened the gate and stepped aside. They all hesitated looking to Kagome. "Go...I'm alright..." Kagome told them, Naraku wasn't watching Kagome's face however, she winked to her friends as a smirk plastered on her face. "Just get out of here..." Kagome told them again. Understanding her idea they all left the gate and escaped the abandoned house to get help not knowing how long Kagome could hold her own against Naraku.

"What a good girl...Protecting your friends like that." Naraku hissed in her ear. Kagome suddenly pushed him off and backed up with her arms up and palms facing him. Naraku laughed. "What are you gonna do? Your just a mere mortal." Naraku stepped towards her. Kagome smirked as her hands glowed blue and fired a ball of energy at him. Surprised and off guard it hit Naraku and threw him in to the basement wall. He struggled to get up now very angry at her. "So, you do have some fight in you..." Naraku grinned. In a flash he was behind her, her held her arms at her sides as he forced her to the ground. She cried out in pain hitting the cement floor with such force. Naraku dragged her to the wall and chained up her arms to the wall.

"L–let me go!" Kagome cried as she tried to create another blast but couldn't. Naraku smirked as he looked over her.

**(A/N: This story contains a lot of sexual abuse. I will start marking where those scenes are with a *.)**

"No. I told you I would have you, Kagome...And I will." Naraku said as she moved closer to her. Kagome tried to get away but it was useless. Naraku got to his knees as he moved in and kissed her roughly. Kagome turned her head from side to side trying to prevent him from getting to her. Naraku was growing very angry with her now as he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Kagome froze as tears fell silently from her eyes now. "So, that's how I make you stop..." Naraku said as she ripped open her shirt and broke her bra. Naraku grabbed hold of her breasts and massaged them roughly, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Kagome screamed in pain as she threw her head from side to side praying he would stop.

*****Naraku was grinning the whole time he abused her body. After assaulting her breasts he ripped off her skirt and panties. Now fully unclothed in front of him, Kagome closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen and she was powerless to stop it. Naraku only took off his pants and let them drop to his ankles as he pulled out his cock through the hole in his boxers. Naraku's eyes seemed to widen with excitement and evil as he spread Kagome's legs apart and positioned himself to push in. Kagome kicked him back from her which only fueled Naraku to hit her again only this time, he punched her in the ribs, then slapped her in the face. Kagome continued to struggle, she didn't care if she was making him angry. She rather take punches and slaps then let him rape her. Naraku grabbed her neck and began to choke her, but he let up enough so she wouldn't die right away. Naraku pulled her legs apart and went to push his cock inside her. Kagome closed her eyes accepting there was no way out.*****

It never came. Kagome never felt Naraku penetrate her, she opened her eyes to see Naraku was being held against the wall by InuYasha! Kagome looked to the gate to see Sesshoumaru and her friends running in but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kagome. All InuYasha could see was Kagome bruised, bleeding and chained to a wall naked. His claws extended as he went to kill Naraku but Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and shook his head as the police officers walked over and handcuffed Naraku and took him out of the gate. "This isn't over you little bitch...I will get out...and when I do I will kill you." Naraku yelled as the officer smacked the back of his head and took him away. Kagome's head began to fall as her eyes closed. Rizu was at her side instantly.

"Kagome...Kagome. Stay awake...Can you hear me? Ryoko, help me will ya?" Rizu called to her. Ryoko nodded as she grabbed the chains and shattered them. Kagome's arms dropped as she lost consciousness. InuYasha was raging. As the medics came in to check Kagome and take her to the hospital.

"InuYasha...InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru called shaking him. He came out of it and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Follow Kagome to the hospital. I will call her mother." Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha nodded as he followed Kagome out of the basement and got in the ambulance as did Rizu. The rest stayed behind with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshou...I–Is Kagome...Did Naraku?..." Rin couldn't find her words, she was so worked up and scared. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her as he pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome's mother, Kimi. After the phone call Sesshoumaru took them to the hospital in his car, Ryoko drove the rest of them. Once there they all saw InuYasha in the waiting room pacing back and forth. Rin stayed beside Sesshoumaru as he decided to call his own parents.

"**Father? You and mother need to come to the emergency room. Something has happened and Rin is really shaken up." **Sesshoumaru started the call now. He waited a few moments then began again. **"InuYasha, myself and Rin are fine. Kagome is the one who was hurt. Rin is shaken up about the incident and InuYasha can't control his anger. Just get here." **Sesshoumaru said. He waited a second more then hung up as he sat down still holding Rin with one arm. 10 minutes passes as Kagome's mother arrived and shortly after so did Sesshoumaru's parents.

"What happened Sesshoumaru. I need to know everything." Tai, his father began. Sesshoumaru's father Tai was a very upscale lawyer in the city. He was most sought out to handle any case and win them.

"Kagome and the girls won the talent show, as they went to accept their prize the power went out. When it came on a second later the girls were gone. InuYasha, myself and the guys began to search for them with no leads, no scent to follow. We had no idea where to look until Rin called me from a payphone, and told us where they were and that Naraku had kept Kagome with him. We rushed and arrived to see the girls were fine. Sango had a few bruises on her neck from Naraku choking her." Sesshoumaru paused top take a breath.

"Daddy is was horrible. Eri told InuYasha where to go as Sesshoumaru called the police and gave them the address. Rizu, me, and Ryoko rushed ahead with InuYasha to save Kagome. When we got there Kagome was chained to the wall naked and Naraku trying to rape her. InuYasha charge in and pushed Naraku off her. Rizu and Ryoko got rid of the chains and Kagome lost consciousness. The police too Naraku away after he vowed to kill Kagome. We came here right away..." Rin finished crying hysterically. Izayoi hugged her and took her out of the room to calm down. Tai looked to his eldest son frowning.

"How is InuYasha taking it?" He asked.

"Badly. He nearly killed Naraku when she saw the state Kagome was in..." Sesshoumaru told his father. Tai nodded and walked over to InuYasha.

"Any word yet son?" Tai asked him. InuYasha shook his head. "Are you alright?" Tai asked now. InuYasha shook his head again. Tai sighed and sat down in the waiting room as InuYasha continued to pace. Izayoi and Rin returned not long after just as the doctor came out with a clipboard.

"An officer would like to speak to one of the people who brought her in. For a statement until Kagome can give her own. I also would like to speak to the closest family member she has." The doctor said looking around. Kimi rushed right up to him for an update on her daughter as Rizu and Yoshimi went to talk to the officer. "Kagome has a sprained ankle and 2 broken ribs. Other than that just a few cuts and bruises." The doctor told her.

"Will she be alright?" Kimi asked.

"Yes. She will have to spend a night here just to be observed but tomorrow we can release her." The doctor said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Kimi nodded with a bow as the doctor went to file the paperwork. InuYasha walked over to get the update now.

"2 broken ribs and a sprained ankle, cuts and bruises but will be fine. They are keeping here for the night, mainly for psychiatric evaluation." Kimi told him. He closed up his hands in to tight fists.

"Evaluation for what? It wasn't a suicide attempt." Tai spoke up now standing beside his son.

"Because of the rape, in most cases it can be very traumatic to the victim. She may relive the incident while she sleeps. Such an attack may force her in to a state of fear, and make her think unclearly." Kimi said as she went to the nurses station to ask if anyone could see Kagome yet. Tai looked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be alright son?" Tai asked him. InuYasha was shaking with anger.

"I failed her...I let my guard down...And now...I can't be here right now!" InuYasha yelled as he took off in a run out of the hospital. Tai was about to go after him when Sesshoumaru walked over.

"I will talk to him." He said then followed after his brother. At this time, Kimi walked back over and everyone had their attention on her.

"Kagome has woken up. The doctor says we can go see her but only a few people in at a time. And he stresses the fact to not mention anything unless it comes up." Kimi told them all. With a nod they walked down the hall to Kagome's room. Kimi, Rin, and Akina went in first, and it wasn't an easy sight seeing Kagome in the hospital bed.

"Oh my darling..." Kimi said as she walked up and hugged Kagome gently, tears in her eyes.

"Hi...mom." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Akina asked hugging her after Kimi did.

"Sore...really sore but I'm alright..." Kagome replied looking around. "W–Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"He needed some air. He's really worried about you sweety." Kimi said as she stroked Kagome's hair and sat on the edge of her bed. Kagome suddenly sat up in bed breathing hard.

"Where is he...where is Naraku? Did they get him? Did he..." Kagome asked. Kimi shushed her gently.

"Yes, the officers came and took him away...He won't hurt you again darling. Calm down...It's alright." Kimi said as Akina nodded to confirm it. Kagome laid back down nodding as she wiped the tears in her eyes away. Akina visited and left as Rin talked next. It took an hour but everyone got to see her except InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha was in the park slamming his fist in to a tree when Sesshoumaru found him and sighed. He was taking it harder than expected but who could blame the guy. Sesshoumaru had heard from his father that Kagome said Naraku never raped her though he would have if InuYasha hadn't arrived when he had. Most of the injuries were due to Naraku's abuse when Kagome struggled and fought to keep him back. Sesshoumaru was hoping that this would be enough to calm InuYasha down and bring him back to see Kagome before visiting hours ended. "Stay back Sesshoumaru...I don't want to hurt you right now..." InuYasha growled.

"As if you could little brother."Sesshoumaru chuckled some still walking towards him.

"Of course you'd laugh you prick." InuYasha huffed and went to walk away.

"Kagome is awake...Everyone has seen her already but she is asking for you." Sesshoumaru told him calmly. InuYasha turned his head and looked at him some.

"I can't see her right now...Seeing her in that bed all banged up...I want to kill him Sesshoumaru..." InuYasha said looking away. He couldn't see her, he couldn't see the damage Naraku did or it would put him in an uncontrolled rage. Sesshoumaru put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder and turned him to face him.

"I talked to our father. Kagome told him that Naraku tried to rape but never succeeded..." Sesshoumaru began. InuYasha brushed him off and stepped back angrily. "Naraku failed because you showed up to save her! Now lose your attitude and go see her, InuYasha. She wants you, she needs you right now. Kagome is mentally scarred forever because of this. You need to be her strength." Sesshoumaru yelled at him now.

"How can I face her knowing I let Naraku get to her..." InuYasha asked calm now.

"Just be there for her, she just needs a shoulder to cry on and someone to tell her that it will be alright. She needs you, InuYasha. You didn't fail her but you will if you don't get your ass back to that hospital and see her, now." Sesshoumaru ordered him as he pointed in the direction of the hospital.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru..." InuYasha said as he took off back towards the hospital. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed him back.

Arriving back at the hospital InuYasha saw everyone around her room entrance. Izayoi smiled hugging him as Tai looked to Sesshoumaru and received a nod. Tai nodded back and patted his son's back with a smile. InuYasha walked in to Kagome's room and stayed behind the curtain to make sure it was ok to see her first. Kimi looked back and smiled standing up. "Kagome, someone is here to see you." Kimi said as she signaled for InuYasha to come in. Kagome looked to the door as InuYasha walked in, her smile grew wider. "I will leave you two alone for a bit." Kimi said as she patted InuYasha's shoulder, silently thanking him for coming back. InuYasha looked at Kagome, his heart sank instantly seeing her in the bed.

"I–I'm glad...you came..." Kagome said as she held out her arms for a hug. InuYasha speed walked over and held her close.

"I'm so thankful your alright." InuYasha said as he kissed her cheek. Kagome laid back down as InuYasha sat with her on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry...you're gonna get through this. Everyone is here for you. I'm here for you." InuYasha told her.

"What's gonna happen to Naraku? Is he going to get put away..." Kagome asked.

"Of course. My father will make sure of it babe. He won't hurt you again...I swear it." InuYasha said holding her hand. Kagome nodded as she yawned some and continued to smile.

"I should go so you can get some rest..." InuYasha said getting up to leave but was stopped when Kagome grabbed his hand, he turned back to see her crying now.

"Don't go...please don't go. C–Can you lay with me?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha nodded as she walked back to her and laid in the bed with her after she moved over a little. Kagome laid her head on his arm and snuggled in to his chest. InuYasha held her close as she soon fell right to sleep clutching his shirt. InuYasha knew why, having him be there made her feel safe from the nightmares of what Naraku did to her. InuYasha's ears twitched as he saw the door open and it was Sesshoumaru to come in.

"Did she just fall asleep?" Sesshoumaru whispered to his brother. InuYasha nodded looking back to her. "The rest of us are about to leave, visiting hours will be over soon." Sesshoumaru added in.

"I'll be there in a sec..." InuYasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room. InuYasha kissed the top of Kagome's head and carefully left the bed. He wrote her a note and left it on her table before leaving and going home with Sesshoumaru, Rin, his mom and dad. The rest of the night was quiet, although InuYasha didn't sleep a wink as he wondered if Kagome was alright or having nightmares. But the sun rose and InuYasha couldn't of been more thankful that it was a Saturday with no school, he would have all day with Kagome. He got up, changed his clothes and rushed downstairs. "I'm off to the hospital to see Kagome." He stated.

Sesshoumaru stood, as did Tai, then Rin. "We are coming with you. Dad needs Kagome's statement about what happened. Rin's going for Kagome and I'm going for you." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm fine..." InuYasha said with a grunt. Sesshoumaru clocked him upside the head.

"Lie to everyone else all you want, but you cannot lie to me brother. You are far from ok..." Sesshoumaru said as he left the house then stopped and looked back. "But I am proud of you for handling it so well." He added. InuYasha shrugged, what choice did he really have? Him getting upset would take an effect on Kagome and he didn't want that. He had to be strong, because he knew Kagome couldn't be right now. Once in the car, Tai left the driveway and drove to the hospital. It didn't take long, 10 minutes at most. As soon as his father put the car in park, InuYasha was out the door and heading in to the hospital. He got to Kagome's room and heard crying, he rushed in to see Kagome tossing and turning her head begging Naraku to stop. InuYasha balled up his hand in to a fist but released it when Rin touched his arm. He looked to her as Rin pushed him in. InuYasha didn't need to be told twice as he walked in and Rin shut the door for privacy.

InuYasha stood at her bed side as she touched her hand gently. "Kagome...Kags its ok. Its me babe...please calm down. I'm here..." InuYasha soothed her as she climbed in the bed with her, holding her carefully. As soon as his arms went around her she calmed down and opened her eyes to see InuYasha there, she softly sobbed on his shirt.

"I–I can't...get it out of my head, InuYasha...Its there...he's there and I can't get away..." Kagome cried. InuYasha held her still.

"Your safe. He's locked up. I know it hurts but you have me and I'll help you get through this..." InuYasha said calmly. Kagome wiped her eyes nodding as the door opened again as Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Tai walked in.

"I know its hard Kagome, but I need you to tell me everything...your side. The things that happened when it was just you and him." Tai said putting a comforting hand on hers.

"Dad really? She just got out of a nightmare..." InuYasha argued. Tai sighed.

"I know. I sensed the distress before we got to the door. Again, I know its hard and it hurts to talk about it but I can't put him away without her statement." Tai said as she sat down and pulled out a tape recorder.

"He's right InuYasha. It doesn't matter the number of witnesses if the base isn't set by Kagome." Seshoumaru said. InuYasha growled some but Kagome put her hand on him and he stopped. Kagome nodded as she looked over to Tai and he pressed the record button.

"After the talent show, our group won. As we went to accept the prize, the power cut and myself and the girls were grabbed. We screamed and were knocked unconscious with chloroform rags. I woke up last by Natsumi. We were in the basement cell, locked in a cage. The girls were all huddled together because it was cold and dark. We couldn't see anything, but I...sensed it. I knew Naraku was in there so I called him out of the shadows and he came forwards opening the cell up and letting himself in. Akina told him to leave us alone, he said if I cooperated he would let them leave safely and if not he would abuse them all. I refused and he began to choke Sango. I got scared and told him I would cooperate. The girls told me not to give in just to protect them but I didn't listen..." Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru handed her a cup of water and she thanked him as she sipped it.

"And that is when Naraku let the girls go and kept you?" Tai asked.

"Yes. He opened the gate and let them leave as I stayed behind. Naraku shut it once more after I yelled at the girls to get out quickly. They all ran and I felt relieved even though I knew I was still trapped with him. I was still in danger. I remember he said 'What a good girl, protecting your friends like that.' Then I pushed him off me...Then something...weird happened. I got a sensation I never felt before. I felt...energy surging through me. I instinctively held out my hands, palms outward and he challenged me, saying I was just a weak mortal and what could I do? I forced the energy out...I attacked him with a blue ball of energy that came from my hands. It knocked him back as I tried to run for it. Naraku grew angry from my attack on him as he charged at me and pushed me against the cement floor..." Kagome explained as she touched the bruise on her cheek. InuYasha tensed up a bit. These were the parts of the story no one but her knew. Sesshoumaru was paying very close attention to the part of the story where Kagome talked about attacking Naraku.

Rin could tell Kagome was beginning to get worked up as she neared the parts of the story that were sure to infuriate everyone in the room but they would only depress Kagome. Rin walked over and held Kagome's hand with a soft smile. Kagome gave a smile back. "After pushing me to the ground he dragged me to the wall and chained me up. I tried to make another blast but couldn't. Naraku...ripped off my clothes and kissed me hard. I fought back by constantly turning my head to keep him back. It made him mad and he slapped me. I instantly froze and stopped fighting. Naraku made a comment about knowing how to make me stop struggling. As I was still frozen in fear of him hitting me he grabbed my breasts...massaged them hard, pinched and pulled at the nipples...Thats all he did for a while, abuse my body. I tried to fight but couldn't. Then he stopped and took off his pants, took out his cock and moved closer to me to rape me. He forced open my legs, dug his claws in to them making them bleed. I cried out, I didn't know what to do so I pulled up my legs and kicked him back. Thats when he punched me in the ribs and slapped me again. He forced open my legs and I closed my eyes waiting for it..." Kagome said.

She was in tears now closing her eyes as she saw it all happen again. InuYasha held her close as Rin was speechless, tears in her eyes also. Rin had no idea these things had happened to Kagome while she and the others went for help. Rin got to worked up as she saw all these things in her mind that Kagome spoke of. Rin started to have a panic attack as she forced herself to let go of Kagome's hand and she ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru went after her.

"Thats when InuYasha came, he pushed Naraku off and in to the wall. Rizu and Ryoko got me out of the chains, my body fell limp. All I remember after that was being so weak I couldn't move or stay awake. I blacked out and woke up here..." Kagome finished as Tai stopped the recorder and put it away.

"We will get him put away, Kagome. I promise." Tai said as he got up to leave and check on Rin.

"I can't believe that bastard did all that do you...Kagome, I'm so sorry." InuYasha said lowering his head.

"You saved me...that's all that matters." Kagome said with a smile as she laid on his chest again. InuYasha held her as they began to just talk about how things would be returning to school. Outside the hospital Rin crying hysterically on the ground as Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her and put a hand on her back.

"I–We never should of left her there with him...Someone should of stayed and helped her fight him...I can't believe she went through all that..." Rin cried out as Sesshoumaru pulled her in to his arms and hugged her.

"Naraku would of done it to her with or without there...Worse, he could of come after any one of you...Then we never would of made it in time..." Sesshoumaru tried to ease her fears.

"B–But she's so hurt Sesshoumaru. All her bruises, cuts...For god's sake he almost raped her if InuYasha had been a minute later..." Rin cried against her brother's chest.

"Kagome forced you to leave to protect you. Kagome would of never allowed you to be harmed since Naraku only wanted her. Kagome knew if allowed this type of abuse to herself you would get help in time." Tai said as he came over and hugged her.

"Kagome will recover and Naraku will get put away for this..." Sesshoumaru added in as Rin finally calmed down nodding. "Come on, I'll take you home." Sesshoumaru said as he took Rin's hand and they started walking. Tai saw Kimi walking up and met her at the door.

"I just got Kagome's story, I'm headed to the office to get things started. InuYasha is with her now." Tai said. Kimi nodded and bowed as she walked in to go see Kagome. Once Kimi got there she saw Kagome asleep in InuYasha's chest. Kimi sat down in the chair as her and InuYasha talked now about how to help Kagome get through this. Around 2pm, the doctor came in with a pair of crutches and her release forms. And by 3pm, Kagome was back home in her bed with InuYasha there. They had decided Kagome would miss Monday of school so she could rest more. Kimi would go and explain what happened so Kagome's teachers would understand if Kagome needed to step out a few moments. When Monday came, word had already spread to the students. InuYasha didn't like it at all, Kagome was either going to get sympathy or teased. He just wanted them to leave her alone so she could recover faster. That in mind, InuYasha stopped at the principal's office to ask a favor.

InuYasha had asked if all Kagome's teachers could make a statement to the students about not mentioning anything to Kagome about what happened. The principal agreed and got right on it as InuYasha left to go see Kagome before Tuesday when she would be returning to school.


	5. I Want To Die

**I Am Here For You**

**Rated: M(Mature)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'InuYasha'. I do however own the characters; Yoshimi Foxkith, Rizu Haruko, Ryoko Kawata, Akina Kobayashi, Natsumi Konishi.( **RL Friends who wanted to be somewhere in the story.**)** **Also should mention that all the songs that 'Kagome' sings through-out the story do not belong to me. They belong to their respected artists.**

**Chapter Five.**

Kagome had returned to school, it was not easy at all. Only few talked about the incident between her and Naraku, as expected everyone had a different opinion of what had happened. Kagome had refused to use the crutches at school, so taking pain killers every 4 hours allowed her to use just an ace bandage and excused from gym class. Not that it mattered because Health class was starting in 2 weeks. Kagome stayed caught up with her school work, and homework while dealing with all the court dates where she was forced to see Naraku while they decided on his punishment. Kagome hated it, she was so afraid they would only give him a year or two in jail. Thankfully Sesshoumaru, Rin, and InuYasha's father Tai was pushing for a longer sentence as well as a restraining order. That managed to put Kagome at some ease but the visions of that night had only worsened. Kagome's mind started showing her everything Naraku did and could of done which made things worse. Kagome knew she was okay and safe but even though the physical pain had stopped, the emotional continued on, pushing her in to a depressed state of mind which no one, not even InuYasha could break her of.

No matter what they tried Kagome just went to school, did her work, and returned home and stayed in her room. Kagome began to distance herself from everyone and if was beginning to not only worry InuYasha but make him mad at the same time. Today he planned to confront her about it calmly. He waited for her outside of the school at his car, she limped over and got in right away. InuYasha sighed and got in after her but instead of just starting it and driving he looked at her. "Babe...This isn't healthy. Everyone is worried about you, including me. I know your still hurting but you can't let it bring you down...You...aren't alone. You know that, don't you?" InuYasha asked her.

"I know..." Kagome replied quietly looking out the window still. InuYasha began to get a little upset that she wouldn't even look at him while they talked. Not meaning to be rough he grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Will you at least look at me when I talk to you dammit!?" InuYasha asked using a louder, angrier tone. Kagome immediately pulled away from him shaking now. InuYasha's ears dropped as he reached for her gently. "K–Kagome...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that...I just want to help you." InuYasha said quickly realizing his mistake. She wasn't just afraid of Naraku, that wasn't what made her react the way she had. Kagome's mind brought back when he himself had been hurting her.

"I just need time, InuYasha..." Kagome said looking down.

"I know you do but you don't sleep, you barely eat anything...I know, I've talked to your mom." InuYasha told her, she looked at him. "Just tell me what I can do to make this easier for you..." InuYasha asked.

"If I knew the answer to that...Trust me I wouldn't be the way I am now..." Kagome said looking out the window again. "Please...just take me home..." Kagome asked him. InuYasha sighed and started the car, then took her home. Once Kagome was in her house after InuYasha dropped her off he called Sesshoumaru. **"Hey...I think its time we intervene. Have Rin get the girls together...Kagome is going down a very unhealthy path...Its time we step in and force her to get help..."** InuYasha said after Sesshoumaru answered.

"_**I was wondering when you would suggest it. When are we doing it?" **_Sesshoumaru asked.

"**As soon as possible, tonight even." **InuYasha said then he hung up as he sat back hoping this was the right thing for Kagome. About 30 minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Rin pulled up in his car. Rizu, Yoshimi, and Ryoko pulled up in Ryoko's. Then Akina, Natsumi, Eri, Ayame, and Yuka arrived and right behind then Sango got dropped off by her mom.

"What's the plan InuYasha?" Akina asked as they all shut off their cars and formed a circle outside.

"We need to go in and make her listen...She needs to get help and obviously she won't take it from us." InuYasha said.

"I agree, we have been being to gentle. She needs to understand..." Natsumi jumped in.

"So its settled, we go in and make her listen." Rin piped up. That agreed they all headed up the stairs to Kagome's house and knocked. As soon as Kimi answered the door she knew what was happening. She stepped aside and let them in. InuYasha lead them to her room and knocked, then entered after hearing now sound. He was about to talk when he noticed she had her headphones in and her eyes closed. She looked like she was meditating and didn't see them at all. They all filed in as her eyes opened and she glared at them.

"I don't want company." Kagome told them outright.

"Kagome...we're worried..." Kagome put a hand up to stop Yoshimi from finishing.

"I know! Everyone is worried about me. Why? What's the big deal right? It was just a bump in the road, wasn't it. I'll get over it. Just like I get over everything else that happens it my stupid life...I'll bottle it up and deal with it." Kagome said, they all seemed to be in shock at her words. This wasn't the Kagome they knew, or that they thought they knew. They all thought the same thing, maybe there was more to Kagome than anyone knew.

"W–we just want to help Kagome..." Said Yuka stepping towards her to comfort her. Kagome inched back some.

"Why don't you tell us how you're feeling? Why won't you open up? We can't help if you bottle it up." Rin pointed out cautiously. Rin was an ordinary human but she could tell right now Kagome didn't want anyone around and truthfully she was afraid to make Kagome angry with them pressuring her to talk before she was ready too.

"You want to know how I'm feeling?...Fine." Kagome said as she hooked her mp3 player up to her stereo and turned it up a bit as it began playing some music they had never heard before.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming...

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me..." Kagome sang out staring at them all as she continued.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around.

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like...

Welcome to my life." Kagome then walked over to the window as she sang the next part.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding...

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me." She held the note a bit as she sang out the chorus again.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around.

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life..." They all thought the song was done but they began to understand why Kagome was so reserved when she went to the next part now looking at them again.

"No one ever lied straight to your face.

And no one ever stabbed you in the back.

You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay.

Everybody always gave you what you wanted,

You never had to work it was always there.

You don't know what it's like, what it's like..." Her raw emotion was all that was needed for them to see it. She wasn't sad at all. She was angry.

"To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)...

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down...

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life..." Kagome finished as she turned off her stereo and stared at them.

"Kagome..." Rizu said sadly. They thought Kagome had calmed once she sang but they were wrong. Her anger returned as she pointed to the door.

"Out." Kagome ordered.

"B–But Kagome..." Rin started in that instant their eyes connected and Rin knew what it meant. "Come on guys..." Rin said as she went for the door. Sesshoumaru looked to Rin, then at Kagome to find out why Rin was ready to go so suddenly. Then he sensed it, Kagome's energy was through the roof with anger. As the others began to retreat InuYasha remained.

"Fine you all leave. I'm not moving until she goes and gets help..." InuYasha said firmly. Sesshoumaru approached him.

"Its time we leave, InuYasha...Another day..." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care if she starts hitting me, I am not leaving." InuYasha said again.

"Can you not sensed her power level? She's pissed, back off." Sesshoumaru ordered him.

"I don't care. She's my girlfriend and I'm not giving in until she gets help." InuYasha said standing his ground. Kagome faced him angrily.

"Why! I don't need help from some doctor! I told you, I just bottle it up." Kagome yelled at him.

"Why Kagome! Why can't you just talk to someone! Talk to me for all I care but for the love of God talk to someone!" InuYasha yelled back at her. She said nothing. InuYasha had enough of it, he grabbed her shoulders once more and forced her to look in to his eyes. "I see now. This whole thing isn't over what Naraku did. Is it?" InuYasha said still holding on to her. That comment made everyone come back, this was new and they wanted to know why InuYasha said it.

"Let it go, InuYasha..." Kagome warned.

"InuYasha, what are you going on about. This whole thing is because of Naraku and what he did. How dare you say otherwise!" Rin yelled at him now.

"No. Maybe you didn't pay attention when she sang that song, but I did. That song was nothing but her talking about how much her life sucks in her own eyes. She gave it away when she said 'I bottle everything up and get over it'. Tell them, Kagome. I see it in your eyes." InuYasha told her, Kagome looked away.

"Leave it alone." Kagome said it again as she tried to get out of InuYasha's grip. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"This isn't about Naraku. Its something much more, isn't it?" Ryoko said seeing what InuYasha was getting at.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kagome said defensively.

"Tell me the truth, Kagome! Tell me the truth, I'm your boyfriend! Your hiding something from us and that's what's causing this whole thing. It started with Naraku and then it brought back something else, didn't it? Why do you feel like no one is here for you? Why do you feel like breaking down? Why do you bottle everything up inside!" InuYasha yelled at her.

Kagome let the tears fall as her body encased in a blue aura which burned InuYasha's hands forcing him to let go. As Kagome balled her hands in fists she let it all out. "BECAUSE I WANT IT TO KILL ME ALRIGHT?! I WANT TO BOTTLE EVERYTHING UP UNTIL THE DAY IT DESTROYS ME!" Kagome screamed out, her power level pushed then all back a few inches. The room fell silent as Kagome dropped to her knees crying hard. Rin couldn't take it, she ran to Kagome's side and just held her in an embrace. All of them stood there in shock, not from the power she let out but what she said stunned them all.

"K–Kagome..." Said Akina as tears formed in her eyes now. "W–Why do you feel that way..." Akina asked in shock still.

"Because me life is a living hell and I'm tired of it...I'm so tired of fighting...I'm tired of living." Kagome whispered through the tears. Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to get answers.

"Nothing can be that bad that you want to die, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. Rin glared at him. "What's so bad that you don't want to live?" Sesshoumaru asked now.

"Its none of your business." Kagome said.

"I'm making it my business. What's so bad in your life that makes you not want to live it anymore." Sesshoumaru asked getting to her level now.

"My past is none of your damn concern, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied as she got to her feet now.

"Sessh...stop." Rin asked him.

"No. Her life can't be that bad." Sesshoumaru said looking at her again.

"Let it go Sesshoumaru. Don't push her..." InuYasha said now. "She doesn't have to tell us. We know enough...Bad past, bad memories. Lets just go..." InuYasha added.

"You may not care about her life..." Sesshoumaru began.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't care. I'm just as worried as everyone else but pushing her more isn't going to help her." InuYasha growled at him. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Look, I'll be fine...I'm just gonna take a hot bath and go to bed...One day I will tell you...just not tonight." Kagome said calmly. Her tears had stopped now. InuYasha held her hands as everyone else accepted her answer and left her room.

"I'll stay with you tonight if you want..." InuYasha said.

"No...My mom would never allow it." Kagome sighed closing her eyes.

"Promise me you won't do anything, Kagome..." InuYasha said seriously.

"I promise..." Kagome said, he sighed nodding and kissed. "Text me ok?" She said as he left nodding again. Once the room was cleared out and they had left Kagome collapsed on her bed and cried until she fell asleep. Once home, InuYasha headed to his room but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"Its ok for you to question her until she snaps but when I try you make me back off? Do you not realize what she said, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I just wanted to know why she bottled everything up. I knew she wouldn't tell me why she does." InuYasha fired back getting angry again.

"You realize she could kill herself tonight and you would of walked away not being able to stop her until it was too late?" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed his shirt. Rin stepped in and separated the two upset now.

"Stop it!" Rin yelled at them.

"What is going on in here?" Izayoi said walking in with Tai and seeing their two sons baring their fangs at one another.

"Nothing. Sesshoumaru, butt out." InuYasha said getting out of his grip and starting towards his room again. Tai looked to his eldest.

"Both of you get back in here. I will not have coming home late with no phone call at all and arguing. Now what is going on?" Tai demanded.

"We all went to Kagome's for an intervention. Because her depression is taking a toll on her health. In a heated moment Kagome revealed that she bottles all of her pain up in hopes that it will kill her." Sesshoumaru explained.

"InuYasha, is this true?" Izayoi asked. He only nodded. Izayoi placed a hand on Tai's arm. "We have to help darling." She said.

"Not you guys too. Leave it alone, she gave me her word she wouldn't do anything. I trust her...Kagome will be fine. Whatever her past is...even without me knowing. I am still there for her. I'm going to bed." InuYasha said as he stomped off angrily.

"Sesshoumaru, my office now." Tai said. "Dearest, will you take Rin to calm down." Tai asked. Izayoi nodded and took Rin in to the kitchen to calm her down seeing as she was pretty worked up from the night's events. Sesshoumaru followed his father to his office. "You tried to get her to reveal her past, didn't you? That's why InuYasha is all fired up." Tai asked.

"Father, she wants to die. And there is something in her past that makes it that bad." Sesshoumaru replied. Tai stared at his son.

"Where did the burns on InuYasha's hands come from?" Tai asked curiously.

"Kagome's has spiritual powers. When InuYasha pushed her to reveal why she bottled up everything, she literally exploded with power. Her body encased in a blue aura and when InuYasha touched it, it burned him. The energy itself pushed us all back a few inches." Sesshoumaru said.

"So, she is a priestess then." Tai said.

"I don't know. She seems like your basic average human. But it would explain a lot. When she sings, when she attacked Naraku, and tonight...all incidents where Kagome was emotional. I believe she does possess spiritual powers, that she may even be a priestess..."Sesshoumaru started.

"But?" Tai asked.

"I don't think she realizes it. I think when her body and mind believe they are in trouble its becomes her defense. I don't believe she knows how to activate them otherwise. I don't even think she knows it happens." Sesshoumaru finished giving it more thought.

"I believe you might be correct, Sesshoumaru. Do you think InuYasha knows this?" Tai asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Keep it from him. He may be tempted to go and tell Kagome and I don't think she needs that right now. For now, watch her from a far. If the energy did as much damage to InuYasha as it did, I do not wish to be a full demon on the other end of that power." Tai said and dismissed him. Sesshoumaru returned to his room and sat on his bed in deep thought.

'I don't know why Kagome...but as of late you are becoming the only topic on my mind...' Sesshoumaru thought. He thought that sentence over again. What the hell was he saying? Was he beginning to care about her? Nonsense. After all Kagome was with InuYasha and seemed to be happy with him since they had been together for nearly 3 years. Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't do that to his younger brother however he would still keep an eye on her from a distance. Indeed there was much to learn about still.


	6. Secrets

**I Am Here For You**

**Rated: M(Mature)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from 'InuYasha'. I do however own the characters; Yoshimi Foxkith, Rizu Haruko, Ryoko Kawata, Akina Kobayashi, Natsumi Konishi.( **RL Friends who wanted to be somewhere in the story.**)** **Also should mention that all the songs that 'Kagome' sings through-out the story do not belong to me. They belong to their respected artists.**

**Chapter 6.**

A month had passed before Kagome spoke to any of her friends. After the night they all showed up at her house she avoided them like the plague at school. Kagome barely spoke to InuYasha and for the most part as she told them would happen she had bottled up what happened with Naraku and seemed to be getting happier again. Other things that helped Kagome cope were the fact that Naraku had been put away for 5 years as well as a restraining order which stated he had to stay 500ft away from Kagome at all times. It was 5 months until they would graduate, Kagome planned to attend college if she got accepted. Today however she had things to do, she had to fix things with InuYasha because now he was beginning to get depressed about them getting more distant. It was a Friday night, her mom, grandfather, and little brother had all gone on a weekend trip to see Kagome's aunt, she elected to stay back on the excuse of to much homework. Kagome got right to work on her surprise for InuYasha, she was sure that this would make things better for them. Finally after a long night of planning her surprise was ready as she pulled out her phone and texted him right away;

'**Hey babe. What are you doing tomorrow?** **-Kaggy' **Pressing send she awaited his response. After an hour it never came. Kagome decided to call him.

"_**Hello?" **__Came InuYasha's tired voice. _

"**D–did I wake you babe?" **Kagome asked feeling bad now.

"_**Yeah but its ok. What's up babe?" **__InuYasha asked as he shifted a bit and sat up._

"**I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow. I...wanted to hang out, maybe go to the fair?"** Kagome suggested.

"_**Really? I was going to ask you if you wanted to but I wasn't sure since...you've kind'a been reserved for a month." **__InuYasha said hoping it wouldn't make her mad._

"**Well, I realized that it was kind of stupid for me to get like that...You guys were just trying to help..." **Kagome said.

"_**Yeah. Well you understand that now so it's ok babe. Sure, lets go to the fair tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 11am?" **__InuYasha asked her._

"**Sounds perfect. I can't wait. See you tomorrow baby. I love you." **Kagome said happily now. After he said he loved her back she hung up the phone and went to lay in bed thinking about tomorrow. She was excited and couldn't wait. Around 10pm Kagome fell to sleep hoping that tomorrow would come sooner for her. Over at InuYasha's he was left pondering why Kagome had a sudden change within her.

"Was that Kagome?" Rin asked poking her head in the door with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm taking her to the fair tomorrow." InuYasha replied putting his phone back on the charger.

"Yay! Mom, dad, me, and Sesshoumaru are going too! I also think that Natsumi and Akina are going but they are going later for the fireworks." Rin said happily. "Is Kagome finally better?" Rin asked afterwards.

"I honestly don't know. She said she was sorry and understands now that we were only trying to help. She sounds happier..." InuYasha pointed out. Sure he was thrilled that she was starting to come out of her shell again but why the sudden change, why hadn't she seen them trying to help her that night? He felt like he was missing something huge.

"Well, I'm off to bed brother! See you tomorrow!" Rin waved as she left his room. InuYasha shook his head and laid back down. InuYasha was about to go back to sleep when his phone rang again, this time it was Kikyou calling. He debated if he should answer or not. Sighing he pressed answer and said, **"What do you want?" **

"_**You. I thought that was obvious." **__Kikyou replied in a seductive tone. _

"_**I'm with Kagome, you know that." **_InuYasha retorted rolling his eyes. He heard her laugh, it creeped him out.

"_**I know I know. But if you don't want me to tell everyone the things you did to her you will do what I say." **__Kikyou told him. _

InYasha froze. Now he was getting blackmailed, this was going to be bad. **"What do you want, Kikyou." **InuYasha asked again. Hearing the laugh again he knew it was going to be something he didn't like and would hurt Kagome.

"_**You're going to sleeping with me again. Twice a week."**_ _Kikyou told him. _

"**So you want me to cheat on Kagome?"** InuYasha asked getting angry now.

"_**Yes. Twice a week. Starting tomorrow night." **__Kikyou said. _

"_**I'm taking Kagome to the fair tomorrow night." **_InuYasha said, he couldn't believe this. That Kikyou would stoop so low just to have sex with him.

"_**I don't care how you do it. But If I don't see you tomorrow night by midnight, I tell everyone Monday morning." **__Kikyou said then hung up the phone. _InuYasha put his phone down and sighed praying that the God's would forgive him for this. He laid down and went to sleep dreading tomorrow. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Kagome found out about this, he knew he would lose her. This was to much for him, but what choice did he have. Cheat on Kagome and possibly lose her, or refuse Kikyou and get in serious trouble for abusing her? He didn't have a way out.

When morning came, InuYasha awoke at 9:30am. Early for him, he went right to the shower and 15 minutes later returned to his room and got dressed. InuYasha went downstairs and saw his family, he put on a fake smile so no one would suspect something was wrong and ate breakfast until 20 minutes of 11am when he got in his car and went to pick up Kagome.

Kagome had been up since 7am, she showered and shaved. Cleaned the house and got all her stuff ready by 10:50am when she heard InuYasha honk his horn. Kagome smiled happily as she locked the doors and rushed out to his car. He was waiting for her with a smile. "You look great babe." InuYasha said as he looked over Kagome's outfit. She wore her hair down, and black flats. Her clothing consisted of a long green dress and a white tank top that hugged her body perfectly.

"Thanks..." Kagome blushed some.

"Ready to go?" InuYasha asked as he opened up the passenger side door for her as she climbed in and sat down putting on her seatbelt after InuYasha closed the door and got in on his side. "How'd you sleep last night babe?" He asked her as he started up his car and drove down the street.

"I slept great, how about you?" Kagome asked him happily.

"Decent. Would of been better if you were there in my arms." InuYasha smiled at her, she blushed again.

"W–Well, maybe you can spend the night with tonight?" Kagome said causing him to look over at her quickly.

"Wait...what? But your mom wouldn't allow that, Kags." InuYasha said confused now.

"My family is out of town until Sunday night...Visiting my aunt and uncle. I'm home alone tonight..." Kagome said blushing still. InuYasha couldn't believe his horrible luck. The one chance he gets to stay with Kagome all night just has to be a night that Kikyou is trying to ruin his life. Looking forward again he nodded.

"I'll tell my dad I'm staying at a friends tonight." InuYasha said smiling. He didn't want to let her down after all. Now he had to figure out a way to sneak off to Kikyou and make it back to Kagome to stay the night with her. Kagome was gleaming now at his answer, she was happy he would break rules to stay one night with her. "I love you." He said, he felt like he needed to.

"I love you more." Kagome said as InuYasha parked at the fair and turned off his car. As Kagome went to get out, InuYasha pulled her over and kissed her deeply. "Mm, what was that for baby?" She asked giggling.

"Because I love you and I never want you to forget it." InuYasha said as he got out of the car and walked over to her side to met her there. He locked up his car and they walked to the entrance holding hands. Once in Kagome looked around, at how big it was.

"You know I haven't been to the fair in like 4 years, it seems so much bigger." Kagome said excited now, InuYasha smiled, she was like a kid in a candy shop. For 6 hours they rode on rides and played games. Now sitting on the grass they waited for the concert to start. It was one of Kagome's favorite artists. While they sat InuYasha checked his watch. It was now 5pm and fireworks went off at 8pm. InuYasha figured if he took Kagome home and gave her an excuse to leave for an hour or so he could deal with Kikyou and still make it back to Kagome's before it got to late. That was his plan for now. Kagome was having the time of her life, she was so happy that her and InuYasha were able to do this, they needed it badly. She sang and danced with him for 2 hours and 30 minutes. They decided to go on the Ferris wheel to watch fireworks from the top. InuYasha slipped the engineer a 10 and asked him to make sure it stopped at the top for 8pm. The engineer smiled and nodded as InuYasha got in the seat with Kagome and buckled up. It went around a few times, they stayed on the whole time just cuddling together and when 8:00pm hit the ride stopped with them at the top facing the fireworks.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said to get her attention.

She looked over at him smiling. "Yea InuYasha?" Kagome replied.

Nervousness taking over he would hold her hands and look deeply in to her eyes. "Kagome, when we graduate in 5 months...Will you...Will you move in with me?" InuYasha asked her.

"InuYasha...I...I don't know what to say." Kagome said completely stunned. At first she thought he was going to propose but this was different and it took her off guard.

"Say you will. We've been together for 3 years...I want us together for always." InuYasha told her. Kagome felt a few tears fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Yes...I will move in with you after we graduate, InuYasha." Kagome said excitedly. InuYasha held her back and returned the kiss fully. As soon as the fireworks ended they got off the ride and walked back to his car. On the drive to Kagome's he was trying to find the right excuse to give her of why he had to leave for a bit. Once he got to her house she got out and then looked back at him. "Aren't you coming in babe?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yeah, just gonna run back to my house and grab some clothes and my toothbrush. I'll be back in an hour alright? Love you Kags." He said driving off. Kagome nodded as she went up to her house and went inside re-locking the door and going to get comfortable before InuYasha got back that way they could watch a movie and go to bed. Meanwhile InuYasha arrived at Kikyou's house and parked his car around back so no one would see his car and give him away. He got out and walked to her door ringing the bell.

"Inu baby, I'm so glad you stopped by!" Kikyou said acting like she didn't know why he was there.

"Save it. Lets just do this so I can get back to Kagome." InuYasha said pushing Kikyou inside and shutting the door.

"Oh no, you aren't under the impression that this is just a 'quickie' are you? No no no darling. I want you to make love to me like you used to." Kikyou told him as she locked the door.

"Not happening tonight. I promised Kagome I would be back in an hour. She wants me to spend the night since how her family is out of town and I am not missing this chance, Kikyou." InuYasha told her getting aggravated now.

"You'll do what I say or my text message goes out now." Kikyou threatened him holding up her phone.

"You're a bitch...Fine. I'll just tell Kagome that my dad gave me trouble and held me up a bit." InuYasha said as he walked towards Kikyo and kissed her. She pulled back.

"I said like you used to. I want you to make love to me as if you still loved me..." Kikyou pouted. InuYasha restrained himself from killing her because he could and should but wouldn't. *****InuYasha closed his eyes and calmed himself down as he walked towards her again placing his arms around her back and kissing her deeply. Kikyou melted in to his kiss as he backed her up to the couch and laid her down as he got on top of her still kissing her passionately. He hated this, hated himself more for giving in to her. InuYasha untied her robe and began to massage her breasts, then he kissed down her neck to her breasts. He massaged one and sucked the other, then switched after 5 minutes. He was disgusted as Kikyou moaned out for him and she began to take off his shirt.

After 30 minutes of nothing but foreplay between the two and now completely naked InuYasha was more than ready to just screw her and leave. Kikyou leaned over the couch as InuYasha entered her from behind and began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. She moaned out his name every few thrusts and demanded he go harder and faster, he did as told as Kikyou scratched down his back in pleasure. InuYasha growled, great how would he explain that to Kagome. After 10 minutes Kikyou demanded he change positions. Lifting her up with their bodies facing one another he pushed her against the wall and thrusted in and out of her. He sniffed the air as Kikyou moaned for him, he couldn't of been happier smelling that she was close to finishing. Kikyou screamed his name as she came on him. InuYasha panted as she put her down and pulled out of her and turned to get cleaned off and dress but Kikyou stopped him. "What?" He asked.

"You didn't cum in me." She pointed out.

"And I never will." InuYasha said as he put on his shirt.

"I'm telling you too." Kikyou demanded him. InuYasha refused. "Now or I tell everyone." Kikyou demanded him.

"No and by your own rules of tonight...I made love to you exactly how we used to. And in the past Kikyou, I've never come inside of you unless we used a condom. I don't have one so its not happening. Also if I recall in the past, when I didn't have a condom you would suck me off." InuYasha said to her.

"Well then sit down so I can make you cum." Kikyo told him, he turned to her revealing he was already soft.

"Guess you took to long." InuYasha told her as she slipped on his boxers and then his pants. Kikyou pushed him on the couch as she got on her knees and moved his pants and boxers down some as she began to stroke and suck him. InuYasha laughed at her. "Its not gonna work. I don't love you anymore, Kikyou. I only got hard enough long enough to do what I had to do. I did what you asked so I'm leaving." InuYasha said as he got up and fixed his clothing again. Grabbing his keys he left her house and quickly drove back to Kagome's. He had been gone two hours, he prayed she didn't get angry with him. Arriving at her house he grabbed a bag from the trunk and walked to her door knocked.

"There you are babe. What took you so long?" She asked smiling as she let him in.

"Dad didn't want me to leave the house and mom had to remind me we have a picnic tomorrow. Sorry babe." He said quickly. Kagome hugged him as she shut the door to the house. "So what are we gonna do? Its only 10pm." InuYasha asked.

"Well...I set up a movie in my room?" Kagome said looking at him happily.

"Well, you head upstairs and I will make some popcorn." InuYasha told her. Kagome smiled and nodded as she went upstairs and sat on the bed comfortably. About 10 minutes later InuYasha came up with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. He closed her bedroom door with his foot and sat with her on the bed. They laid back and watched the move until 11:30pm. "You still awake?" InuYasha asked.

"Mmhm, not tired." Kagome said calmly. InuYasha and her both sat up in silence now wondering what to do. Kagome sat twiddling her thumbs with a blush as InuYasha looked deep in thought, he wanted to tell her. He didn't want secrets between them and he thought maybe if he told her they could figure something out together or she would freak out and never want to see him again. Suddenly they both faced one another and said each other's names at the same time.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said at the same time that Kagome had said, "InuYasha..." They chuckled and blushed. "You first." InuYasha said lovingly. Kagome blushed deeply as he leaned in and kissed him deeply, he was so taken by surprise that he fell back on her bed with her on top of him. Now both blushed deeply staring in to one another's eyes. Suddenly the two were kissing one another, her laying atop of him while hand hands were holding her against him. Their kisses were deep and full of passion. InuYasha sat up with her in his lap while they kissed continuously. Kagome stopped the kisses as she blushed looking at him.

"InuYasha...I–I want you." Kagome said quietly. InuYasha smiled.

"You already have me silly." InuYasha replied with a chuckle. Kagome blushed more as she kissed him again more deeply then their little make out session form before.

"I want you...to make love to me..." Kagome told him after breaking the kiss. InuYasha didn't know how to respond to that, sure he had waited 3 years for it but now that it was happening he didn't know what to do. He just began to kiss her again, she smiled returning the kiss and pulled his shirt off his body letting her hands roam now. InuYasha pulled off her shirt and laid her down on the bed as his hand moved to her breasts and massaged it gently. He broke the kiss to begin kissing her neck sensually. Kagome let out a soft moan as her hands ran over the scratch marks on his back. "Did you and your brother get in to another fight?" Kagome asked giggling some. InuYasha froze as he pulled away from her and got off the bed looking out the window now. "W–why did you stop...I didn't mean to make you mad..." Kagome said reaching out for him.

In truth InuYasha would of wished it was Sesshoumaru's doing but it was not. The moment Kagome touched the scratch marks he thought back to Kikyou, how she had been the one to give them to him. He growled some and hit her wall. "No. You didn't make me mad, Kagome." He said.

"Why...did you stop making love to me...do you...not want me...anymore?" Kagome asked as tears brimmed her eyes. InuYasha turned around quickly and hugged her.

"No babe, no its nothing like that...I just...I know...Are you sure you want this? We can wait if you aren't ready...I don't want you to feel like you have to..." InuYasha said quickly turning her head from her. Kagome got on her knees to his level and kissed him again pressing her body to his.

"Yes...I want this. I want you...only you. Make love to me, InuYasha..." Kagome told him again. He couldn't say no to her, it would hurt her if he denied her this when she wanted it finally.

"Alright, Kagome...just one question though..." He said looking in to her eyes.

"Ask away?" Kagome said smiling softly as her hands cupped his cheeks.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome pulled him on top of her again.

"I'll love you forever, InuYasha. Forever and always." Kagome told him. InuYasha began kissing her instantly, his hands returning to her breasts now. Kagome moaned out in to their passionate kiss.

*****InuYasha had gotten Kagome's bra off as currently he was licking and sucking one breast while massaging the other, Kagome's moans of pleasure was all he needed to know she was enjoying the feeling this brought her. After a few minutes he switched to give her equal pleasure to both breasts. Kagome had her hands running up and down his sides and her fingers running through his hair while he did this. Once he completed loving up her breasts he turned his attention to her skirt and let his hand slide up her leg and use just his thumb to massage her pussy with her underwear still on. Kagome's hands instantly grasped the sheets and she arched some at the feeling.

"O–Oh wow..." Kagome moaned out. InuYasha smiled and unhooked the clasp that held her skirt on and took it off leaving Kagome in just her panties now. InuYasha moved lower until his head was between her legs and used two fingers to massage her pussy then using a claw he moved her panties to the side and massaged her pussy that way for about 5 minutes. The pleasure was growing quickly for Kagome this having been her first time she knew she would climax soon if he continued. "A–ah InuYasha...it feels incredible..." She moaned out loudly. InuYasha smiled as he licked his finger and then slowly eased it inside her, Kagome arched her back moaning out his name. He began to pump his finger in and out of her while his thumb massaged her clit.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head while moaned out. As he continued to finger her he used his free hand to remove his own pants leaving him in just his boxers. Kagome moaned out as she was wet as could be now.

"Inu...I'm gonna...cum if you keep that up..." She panted heavily sitting up. InuYasha nodded and stopped but then he decided to push her a bit more. He lowered his head between her legs and spread her pussy lips apart as he began to lick up and down, playing with her clit more. "Oh god! InuYasha!" Kagome moaned out loudly arching more, she couldn't hold it back anymore as she came hard, squirting some as InuYasha licked it up. Kagome panted heavily laying there in complete pleasure. InuYasha got on his knees looking at her, he was happy that he made her this happy and feel this good. Kagome caught her breath and sat up seeing his erect cock through his boxers. She blushed and moved closer to him. Kagome would pull down the front of his boxers letting his cock come out, she reached out and touched it softly.

"U–uh Kags, what are you...doing?" InuYasha asked as he moaned some when she began to stroke it up and down. He leaned back closing his eyes letting her do what she wanted.

"Well you pleasured me...I want to do the same to you..." She said and lowered her mouth on to his cock and began to suck on it, using her tongue on it, swirling her tongue like he had done to her. InuYasha moaned out as his cock began to pulse he was getting close too. Kagome instantly thought of revenge for not stopping when she asked him too. Kagome began to suck and stroke at the same time. InuYasha groaned some as he released and came hard in her mouth. Kagome smiled and swallowed it.

After getting comfortable again, Kagome was on bottom and InuYasha over her with his cock positioned at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" InuYasha asked her calmly.

"Yes...Yes, I'm ready InuYasha...Please take me..." Kagome pleaded him. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her as he pushed himself in quickly. Kagome screamed out in to his mouth as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll wait until your ready...Just tell me to start." InuYasha whispered to her. Kagome took a few minutes to adjust before she nodded to him and began thrusting in and out of her. It hurt only for a moment or two as Kagome began to moan out feeling the pleasure it brought her. Kagome's head was thrown back as her hands were gripping InuYasha's arms tightly. "Oh gods Kagome...Your so tight..." InuYasha grunted as he continued to thrust in to her slow and steady. He wouldn't do more unless she asked.

Kagome never dreamed making love would feel so amazing, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd be having sex at 17 before marriage either. Kagome's heart rate quickened as she arched every few thrusts, her walls wrapping around InuYasha's cock that was buried inside her. "Oh yes...Yes InuYasha...More..." She pleaded him. As asked InuYasha picked up his pace and she threw her head back again her hips rocking along side his in a perfect sync. After 20 minutes Kagome demanded that he put her against the wall. They switched positions every 15-20 minutes for 3 hours after InuYasha and Kagome had cum several times during this time frame. Their last position was Kagome on her knees and her rear end high in the air as InuYasha at this point was pounding in to her panting heavily. All on Kagome's own desires. He learned quick that she loved it rough and fast. InuYasha slapped her ass making her moan out loud once more.

"Arg...Kagome...I'm gonna cum again..." He grunted out still pounding in and out of her.

"Oh god me too..." Kagome moaned out as InuYasha's last few thrusts sent her over the edge in bliss. "Yes! Yes! Oh yes, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out as she came hard. About a second later, InuYasha came as well. Kagome fell forward on her stomach panting heavily as her pussy seemed to be vibrating and pulsing with pleasure, her orgasm still sending very intense tingles through-out her body. InuYasha pulled out of her and fell beside her. His eyes focused on the alarm clock now. It read 2am, he panted as he pulled her close and their sweaty bodies molded together perfectly. InuYasha covered them up and kissed her deeply. "Words...cannot describe how incredible that was..." She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love you Kagome..." InuYasha said snuggling with her.

"And I love you, InuYasha...Hey, what were you gonna say before this whole thing happened?" Kagome asked looking up at him. InuYasha suddenly remembered what he was going to say.

"That...I was having a great time with you and I'm glad we spent this time together. Get some sleep babe." He said smiling. He could n't do it. InuYasha didn't have the heart to tell Kagome that he cheated on her with Kikyou only hours before. And he didn't have the heart to bring up that Kikyou wanted him to keep doing it behind her back. InuYasha hated himself, he needed a way out but for now he wouldn't say anything. He had to play along or risk everything. He looked to Kagome and saw her sleeping a wide happy smile on her face. InuYasha kissed her forehead and closed his eyes falling to sleep as well.


End file.
